Mortal Kombat: Ascendancy
by Dark T
Summary: ...Il Dio del Tuono è morto, e nulla sembra potersi opporre al potere di Shao Kahn. Chi si ergerà fra la Terra e la distruzione totale, nell'ora più buia?"
1. I Bound By The Moon

**PRELUDIO**

**Luogo e data sconosciuti**

Urla nella notte.  
Non il vento che soffiava con prepotenza fra quelle fosche formazioni rocciose che si innalzavano dalla terra come artigli neri, bensì la voce di una donna.  
Nell'umida caverna, al riparo dallo sguardo del mondo, la donna sentì le contrazioni del parto farsi dolorose e violente. Al suo fianco, tenendole la mano, un uomo.

«Devi essere forte, ora. Io sono qui con te.» mormorò la figura maschile, mentre la donna inarcava la schiena urlando nuovamente il suo dolore.  
«...Salva... Il bambino... Se non riuscissi a ... A sopravvivere...» rispose la donna, con le lacrime che le rigavano il volto «Portalo... Al sicuro...»  
«Tu sei forte. Non succederà nulla...»  
«...Io... Ah!...» un ulro soffocò la risposta di lei, impossibilitata a proseguire per l'enorme dolore.  
«Non succederà nulla.» Ripetè, fermamente.

L'uomo le teneva la nuca con una mano, l'altra in quella di lei a stringerla, per infonderle quanta più forza potesse con quel gesto. La voce dell'uomo era bassa e calma, ma era chiaramente sforzato ed il tremolio nelle sue parole erano la conferma della grande agitazione di cui era preda. Era accaduto tutto troppo in fretta. Nessuno meritava di mettere alla luce un bambino in una squallida caverna come quella, in un luogo dimenticato dagli dei. Ma non avevano scelta, nè lui nè lei... Ridestatosi dai propri pensieri, riprese ad dar forza alla donna con le parole, invitandola a spingere, ad ignorare il dolore per quanto potesse.  
«...Sento... La testa... Uscire...» gridò lei, alzando istintivamente il capo per vedere.  
«Continua, spingi!» L'uomo si sposto fra le gambe di lei, con un balzo agile e sinuoso. «Sì... La vedo... Spingi con tutta la tua forza!» l'esortò.  
Furono i minuti più lunghi della vita della donna, quando infine, con un ultimo rauco grido, diede alla luce il bambino. Esalando un profondo respiro e rilassando infine i muscoli ben modellati del suo corpo, aprì gli occhi osservando la piccola creatura che vagiva fra le braccia dell'uomo, fra le cui labbra si era dipinto un sorriso di pura gioia. Le preoccupazioni, i timori e le angoscie degli ultimi mesi erano di colpo sparite.

«E'... E' una bambina...» mormorò l'uomo.  
«Lascia... Che la veda...» le rispose, alzando le mani per accogliere la neonata fra le braccia «...E'... Bellissima... Mia figlia... Mia figlia...» circondandola delicatamente con le braccia, la madre chiuse gli occhi e chinò il capo sulla testolina della bambina per posarvi le labbra mentre calde lacrime le rigavano il volto, sgorgando copiose. Piangeva.

Ma non di gioia.

«...Ora prendila... E va'...»  
«...Io...» cominciò lui «...Non credo di aver la forza, ora... Non...» la voce si ruppe.  
«Devi farlo. Non pensare a me. Pensa a lei... »

«Devi portarla via, lo sai.»

L'uomo scuotè il capo con forza, poi cercò di ricomporsi, prendendo delicatamente la piccola dalle braccia della madre ed avvolgendola in un drappo per ripararla.  
«...Farò quello che devo. Mi... Mi dispiace.» lo sguardo negli occhi dell'uomo lasciavano intendere la sincerità delle proprie parole, quanti in colpa si sentiva. Senza attendere altro, incapace di sostenere ancora lo sguardo carico di dolore della donna, si girò e sparì nella notte, un'ombra fra le ombre, portando fra le braccia il frutto del suo seme, i pallidi raggi delle Tre Lune come unici testimoni del suo passaggio.

**Outworld  
Fortezza del Sangue  
Data sconosciuta**

«Spero tu interrompa la mia meditazione per un valido motivo.»

La voce dell'Imperatore risuonava cavernosa e riempiva l'ampia sala gettando sconforto nell'animo di chiunque fosse al suo cospetto. Siedeva su un ampio trono modellato in forme crudeli, caratterizzato da punte ed incisioni di antiche creature demoniache impegnate in un'infinita lotta fra loro. La grande sala del Trono era già di per se opprimente con le sue arcate nere e le grosse colonne in marmo che l'adornavano, decorata con oscuri arazzi raffiguranti forme bizzarre e rune dall'aspetto malvagio. Eppure niente di tutto ciò era come stare al cospetto di Shao Kahn, l'Imperatore. Nonostante Outworld fosse la terra di molte creature più o meno umanoidi, dai terribili Shokan a quattro braccia, ai Centauri, o i selvaggi Tarkata dai denti a lama, l'Imperatore appariva come un semplice uomo di statura imponente. Tuttavia l'aura di terrore che l'avvolgeva, gli occhi scarlatti che parevano in grado di guardare fino dentro l'anima, lasciavano presagire che di umano non avesse nulla. La creatura che aveva interpellato Shao Kahn invece, era palesemente inumano.  
Nonostante le vesti nere e verdi che coprivano gran parte del corpo, era impossibile non vedere la natura rettile della creatura che si era inchinata dinnanzi al trono dell'Imperatore. Così come il muso allungato sotto alla benda che gli mascherava il viso, oppure la grande coda a scaglie che si protendeva dai lombi dell'essere e che ora accarezzava il pavimento.

«...Sssì, Nobile SSShao Khan...»  
«Allora, Reptile?»  
«Ho ssseguito il Diacono Sssind al Monassstero dell'Ombra come tu hai richiesssto, Imperatore.» Il rettile osò alzare lo sguardo per incontrare la fredda maschera che coprira il volto di Shao Kahn, una sorta di teschio senza mascella che lasciava scoperte le labbra dell'Imperatore. Abbassando subito lo sguardo Reptile proseguì «...Nesssuno sssente l'odore del tradimento nell'aria come Reptile, mio sssignore...» gorgogliò compiaciuto «...Sssind ti ha fatto credere di esssere in pericolo, mio Imperatore, purtroppo non sssapeva che il nobile Shao Kahn avrebbe mandato il fido Reptile a vegliare sssu di lui...»  
«Vieni al dunque.»  
«SSSì... Il Diacono sssi comportava in modo asssai ssstrano, per uno che teme per la propria incolumità, mio Sssignore. Usssciva alla notte da sssolo, cercando di non farsssi vedere... Cosssì il fido Reptile una notte l'ha ssseguito. Ho visssto che consssegnava pergamene a gente ssstrana. Gente sssconosciuta. Gente priva di permessso di entrare al Monassstero dell'Ombra.»  
«Interessante. Continua.»  
«...Cosssì quella notte ho ssseguito la gente ssstrana. Erano due. Della Città Imperiale, forssse. Sssono ssstati una facile preda per Reptile. Purtroppo erano sssolo messsaggeri pagati per portare la pergamena...»  
«Dammi quella pergamenta.» l'interruppe l'Imperatore, facendo scattare il rettile ai piedi del trono, il capo chino ed entrambe le mani innalzate con la pergamena sui palmi. L'Imperatore la srototò e cominciò ad osservarla, mentre Reptile faceva un paio di passi indietro, tornando con il ginocchio a terra. «Continua.»  
«...Erano sssolo galoppini pagati da qualcuno a loro sssconosciuto per ricevere e consssegnare la pergamena. Sssembravano totalmente essstranei a qualsiasi cosa ssstia architettando il Diacono Sssind.»  
L'Imperatore attese qualche attimo prima di prendere parola, soffermandosi sulla pergamena. La maschera in osso teneva ben celata qualsiasi emozione gli si dipingesse in volto.  
«Ne sei sicuro, Reptile?»  
«Oh sssì, mio sssignore.» rispose con una vena di divertimento nelle parole «Non avrebbero osssato mentirmi, te l'asssicuro Nobile Shao Kahn.»  
«Spero sia così.» Ovviamente l'Imperatore era a conoscenza dei metodi di "persuasione" di Reptile e della loro efficacia. «I due messaggeri, dunque?»  
«Disssonoravano la terra che calpessstavano, la terra di Shao Kahn. Li ho giustiziati.»  
«Bene. Ora va', torna dal Diacono e cerca di scoprire cosa sta orchestrando. Dopodichè ... Che venga giustiziato. Con discrezione, Reptile. Sia fatto Kraoleth il nuovo Diacono, quando tutto sarà finito.» Shao Kahn amministrava la giustizia in modo molto spiccio, nel suo impero.  
«Sssì, Sssire.» rispose deferente la creatura, allontanandosi.

Immerso nei propri pensieri, l'Imperatore si alzò dal trono, stringendo nella destra la pergamena. Osservava dritto dinnanzi a sè, immerso nei propri pensieri, mentre rifletteva su ciò che aveva appena letto. Nella vita millenaria trascorsa, aveva imparato a non sottovalutare mai i segni e le premonizioni, sebbene il contenuto della pergamena fosse a tratti delirante. Dopotutto il suo più grande nemico era già morto. Chi altri rimaneva ad ostacolarlo? Forse era inutile preoccuparsi ora, per una sciocca pergamena. Eppure si trovò ad augurarsi che Reptile scoprisse il prima possibile ciò che il Diacono Sind stava orchestrando.  
Si voltò, incamminandosi lentamente verso le profondità della Fortezza.


	2. II Burning Sermon

_NdA: volevo inserire anche un terzo capitolo dedicato ad un altro dei protagonisti di Ascendancy, quando mi sono accorto di aver scritto un po' troppa roba per un solo capito :) Stavolta c'è un po' di carne al fuoco, il plot si sta plasmando pian piano nella mia capoccia, per cui avanti così!_

**Kung Lao**

**Terra  
Porto di Hong Kong, Cina  
13 Dicembre 2011**

La luna risplendeva alta nel cielo di Hong Kong, riflettendo i raggi sul mare lievemente increspato dalla brezza. L'odore salmastro misto a nafta permeava il molo su cui Kung Lao si muoveva con circospezione. La prima settimana di indagini ed appostamenti lo lasciava con un fastidioso mal di testa, quando all'alba tornava nel rifugio: l'odore era fastidioso. Alla seconda settimana, invece, si era abituato. Dopotutto nessuno aveva detto che sarebbe stato semplice. Oramai era sicuro che uno dei magazzini in cui scaricavano le navi era il covo del Drago Nero. O quantomeno un luogo di ritrovo. Le informazioni del Loto Bianco, unite a quelle ricavate da teppistelli e criminali di bassa lega con cui aveva avuto a che fare ad Hong Kong, l'avevano messo sulla giusta strada. Gli appostamenti delle ultime settimane avevano confermato le informazioni. Nel via vai del porto, nel Settore 66 come gli era stato suggerito, era riuscito ad individuare delle persone sospette, riconoscendone la faccia grazie ai dossier del Loto Bianco che aveva studiato a lungo prima di intraprendere la missione.  
Era notte fonda, ma il porto non dormiva mai. Un polo commerciale come Hong Kong teneva occupati i lavoratori portuali con le navi da scaricare e caricare giorno e notte. E Kung Lao doveva passare inosservato. Non che fosse un problema per lui, le arti Shaolin in cui era addestrato fin da bambino gli permettevano di sfruttare qualsiasi zona d'ombra il porto offrisse. La tuta aderente nera - l'ultimo grido per i novelli incursori notturni, come diceva il buon Maggiore Jackson Briggs - era un aiuto in più, ed il materiale sintetico di cui era composta manteneva caldo il suo corpo anche nel freddo invernale.

Ad una ventina di metri dall'hangar si fermò, chinandosi sui talloni e sbirciando oltre l'angolo del grosso container dietro cui si nascondeva. Tutto taceva. Studiò per l'ennesima volta i possibili ingressi e le vie di fuga, come faceva ogni notte negli ultimi tre giorni, poi si voltò per dare le spalle al container e fece mente locale. Il Loto Bianco, l'organizzazione segreta per cui lavorava da parecchi anni aveva intercettato delle voci sulla possibile rinascita del Drago Nero, l'organizzazione criminale più pericolosa al mondo, che si credeva estinta qualche anno fa. Ora, il Drago Nero non era una comune organizzazione criminale, come potevano essere la mafia, la yakuza o le triadi cinesi, o alcuni organi governativi deviati nel mondo. La peculiarità del Drago Nero era che esso operava anche al di fuori del mondo. Kung Lao diede un languido sguardo a qualche occasionale lavoratore che passava nei pressi, ignaro della sua presenza. Uomini che vivevano le loro vite, nel loro mondo. Non sapevano che c'erano altri mondi al di fuori della Terra. Outworld, Edenia... Perfino l'Inferno come descritto nelle varie religioni esisteva. Kung Lao sospirò. Come gli altri pochissimi al mondo che ne erano a conoscenza, lui si sentiva un emarginato. E come c'era chi si adoperava per mantenere la pace nei reami, c'era anche chi faceva l'esatto opposto. Come il Drago Nero, per esempio. Kung Lao non credeva che si fosse riformato, non comunque il vecchio Drago Nero. Forse era solo qualcuno che ne sfruttava il nome.

Forse.

Levandosi il copricapo simile ad un passamontagna, Kung Lao sospirò nuovamente, passandosi una mano sui lunghi capelli neri, tenuti ordinatamente a coda. Le Forze Speciali - l'equivalente occidentale del Loto Bianco - avevano fatto pressioni sulla sua organizzazione per avere una parte diretta ed attiva nella missione. Come biasimarli, pensò, dopotutto furono loro i primi a scoprire il Drago Nero, e furono loro a distruggerlo... Almeno credevano così. E conoscendo il Generale delle Forze Speciali sapeva che avrebbe agito impulsivamente. Così lui aveva fatto pressioni sul Loto Bianco per condurre l'operazione personalmente... Forse si era bevuto il cervello, se le informazioni erano giuste, perché si sarebbe infilato dritto dritto dentro la gabbia dei leoni. Una missione suicida? Si rinfilò il copricapo, preparandosi ad entrare in azione. Era certo che il suo vecchio amico Liu Kang avrebbe fatto esattamente la stessa cosa, se fosse stato lì.  
Con grazie felina, danzando fra le ombre, si portò nel retro dell'hangar.

**Kintaro**

**Outworld  
Città Imperiale  
13 Dicembre 2011**

Kintaro la vide. Sebbene fosse ad una cinquantina di chilometri ancora, la Città dominava l'orizzonte come una cupa macchia nera sullo sfondo rossastro del cielo malato di Outworld. Il simbolo del potere di Shao Kahn, il suo immenso palazzo era una linea scura che attraversava verticalmente le grosse nubi verdastre come una lama. Sviluppatasi a ridosso di una grande formazione di pinnacoli neri, durante i millenni la Città imperiale era cresciuta a dismisura, come un cancro nello sterile terreno di Outworld, scavando i quei monti neri fino ad inglobarli totalmente: al centro - dove un tempo c'era il pinnacolo più imponente - ora si ergeva il Palazzo Imperiale.  
Kintaro grugnì sommessamente, rimettendosi a correre. Aveva percorso le strade più impervie di Outworld per un mese, scegliendo le vie meno praticate e più pericolose. Da solo, appiedato. Per un comune uomo sarebbe stato un suicidio... Ma lui non era un uomo. Era uno Shokan, ed il desertico terreno di Outworld tremava ad ogni sua falcata. Alto quasi tre metri, munito di quattro braccia, il gigante aveva poco di cui temere. Il sole - troppo grande sullo sfondo, di un rosso opprimente - rifletteva i suoi raggi sulla sua pelle bronzea che aderiva su quel corpo rigonfio di muscoli che sembravano voler scoppiare fuori.  
Kintaro impiegò molto poco ad arrivare davanti ai cancelli della Città, perché era sorprendentemente veloce nonostante la mole. Calò il cappuccio del mantello sopra al capo e si strinse a sé le falde dell'ampio mantello nero, varcando i cancelli ed entrando nella città.  
Era incredibilmente viva e nutrita di persone, nonostante ciò Kintaro provò disgusto per quella gente: dopotutto erano - dal mendicante al nobilotto - solo anime alla mercé dell'Imperatore. E più di qualcuno si soffermava ad osservarlo, perché era molto raro vedere uno Shokan nella Città Imperiale, popolata per lo più da umani e sub-mutanti.  
"Raro, almeno, dai tempi di Goro." Pensò, rispondendo alle fugaci occhiate dei passati con uno sguardo torvo.

Finalmente giunse ai piedi dell'enorme Palazzo Imperiale, una torre larga quasi quanto il grande quartiere dei Mercanti che aveva oltrepassato prima, a cui si poteva accedere tramite una gigantesca scalinata larga una cinquantina di metri e costellata di enormi bracieri nei parapetti in pietra ai lati, che bruciavano giorno e notte. Quella costruzione, un trionfo dell'ingegneria, faceva sentire minuscolo addirittura lui. L'architettura era gotica e malvagia, la struttura pareva rivestita di una corazza in pietra nera levigata da cui emergevano punte e lame di proporzioni colossali. "Rispecchia l'animo di Shao Kahn." Pensò fra sé Kintaro, cupamente.

«Identificati!» la voce risuonò metallica, ovattata dall'elmo appuntito che la guardia armata di lancia indossava. Pareva che, immerso nei propri pensieri, Kintaro avesse raggiunto la sommità della grande scalinata, raggiungendo i cancelli del Palazzo opportunamente piantonati da quattro guardie. Kintaro li osservò, torreggiando su di loro.  
«Non è chiaro chi sono? Non sei stato informato del mio arrivo?» ammonì il colosso, incrociando le quattro braccia al petto. Udì chiaramente il deglutire della guardia, dopo il breve silenzio imbarazzato.  
«Il Capitano ci ha informato dell'arrivo di uno Shokan. Ma abbiamo comunque i nostri ordini.» La guardia tentava chiaramente di tenere un atteggiamento composto, sebbene Kintaro avesse annusato l'odore della paura subito.  
«Hai visto per caso altri Shokan nella Città Imperiale, ultimamente?»  
«Ma...»  
«Shao Kahn mi attende, verme! Vuoi forse incorrere nella sua ira per avermi fatto tardare? Sono sicuro che mi ordinerebbe di spezzarti la schiena.» minacciò Kintaro, innalzando una mano dalle tre dita con il palmo verso l'alto, per dare enfasi alle parole. Era infuriato. Odiava i soldati dell'Imperatore. Erano solamente cani senza onore, arruolatisi solo per avere un tetto dove dormire ed un pasto caldo al giorno. Parassiti che disonoravano l'arte della guerra, la maggior parte indossava l'uniforme per abusare dei poteri che essa conferiva. "Nessuna sorpresa che Shao Kahn permetta tutto ciò." pensò.  
Le guardie lo lasciarono passare senza rispondere.

Dovette attendere più di un'ora, nella grande Sala della Cenere - un'ala del Palazzo riservata alle discussioni importanti ed alle visite di dignitari dei feudi dell'Impero - prima che l'Imperatore comparisse.  
"Un mese di viaggio. Un dannato mese! E non viene nemmeno di persona." pensò rabbioso lo Shokan, osservando il viso dell'Imperatore emergere dalle acque del Divinatore - una grande coppa di pietra contenente del liquido viscoso, pregna della stregoneria praticata dai Monaci dell'Ombra dell'Imperatore - inconsistente come la nebbia e spettrale.

«Lord Kahn.» Kintaro piegò un ginocchio a terra, di fronte al Divinatore posto a ridosso di una grande parete della Sala.  
«Ah, il grande Kintaro, finalmente ci incontriamo. Purtroppo sono stato trattenuto altrove, e non ho potuto essere lì di persona. Ad ogni modo. Sento che il viaggio del Campione di Kuatan è andato bene. Dieci Centauri ed innumerevoli Tarkata morti sotto i tuoi colpi. Sono impressionato, Kintaro.»  
Era raro per uno Shokan provare ansia o paura, ma Kintaro sentì uno brivido freddo scorrere lungo la possente schiena. Sapeva che Shao Kahn era un potente stregone, ma al punto di leggergli così profondamente dentro? Il viaggio tra il Reame Sotterraneo di Kuatan - la patria degli Shokan - e la Città Imperiale fu effettivamente costellato da episodi di battaglia contro Centauri, Tarkata ed altri. Kintaro aveva scelto appositamente un percorso più pericoloso, assecondando il suo innato istinto di combattere e mettersi alla prova, come ogni Shokan. Viaggiava da solo, e nessuno poteva sapere delle sue vicissitudini. Avrebbe dovuto stare attento anche ai propri pensieri al cospetto dell'Imperatore.  
«Grazie, Lord Kahn.» rispose semplicemente.  
«Ti ho chiamato perché ho bisogno che tu faccia qualcosa per me, Kintaro.»  
Il gigante non rispose, attendendo.  
«Ad ovest di qui c'è un villaggio» cominciò l'Imperatore «e sono stato informato che nascondono una spia Edeniana.»  
A Kintaro non piacque affatto la piega che stavano prendendo gli eventi. Ma evitò qualsiasi pensiero al riguardo.  
«Le informazioni che mi hanno dato mi fanno credere che stia custodendo "qualcosa" di vitale importanza per la sua missione. Voglio che tu lo scopra e lo uccida, Kintaro.»  
Lo Shokan espirò in maniera ferale, prima di rispondere «...Come desideri, Lord Kahn. Come scopro questa spia?»  
«Questo è il problema, ed è per questo che ho chiamato te. Sappiamo solamente che si tratta di un giovane dai venti ai venticinque anni. Comanderai una squadra di venti Tarkata.»  
Il piano di Shao Kahn stava lentamente prendendo forma nella mente di Kintaro. Venti Tarkata, gli orribili mutanti selvaggi, dai denti a lama. Macellai nati. Era una squadra di sterminio. Niente Guerra, niente Onore, niente Gloria. Solo un barbaro massacro di indifesi.  
«...Lord Kahn...» Kintaro alzò lo sguardo sull'evanescente volto dell'Imperatore sopra alle acque del Divinatore «...Perché non mandi qualcuno dei tuoi assassini? Sono certamente più indicati per guidare un'operazione del genere, e...»  
«...E i miei... Assassini, come tu li definisci, sono tutti impegnati in altre importanti mansioni. Ma non desidero costringerti, nonostante sia in mio potere, Kintaro. Manderò Motaro a guidare i Tarkata...»  
«NO!» ruggì lo Shokan, sfidando l'etichetta ed ergendosi in tutta la sua statura. Era un colpo all'orgoglio, e Shao Kahn aveva colpito in maniera estremamente precisa. Motaro era un Centauro, la razza nemica per eccellenza degli Shokan. La sanguinosa faida fra le crudeli tribù dei poderosi Centauri ed il reame Kuatan degli Shokan andava avanti dagli albori di Outworld.  
«...Farò ciò che chiedi, Lord Kahn.» aggiunse, smorzando subito il livore.  
«Bene. Molto bene.» un sorriso affiorò sulle labbra dell'Imperatore, carico di malizia «Recati nel quartiere della Milizia, avrai tutti i dettagli.»  
Il volto di Shao Kahn svanì dal Divinatore, come se una impercettibile brezza l'avesse portato via.  
Kintaro era ancora con un ginocchio piegato a terra, i denti digrignati furiosamente.


	3. III Horn Of Betrayal

**Kung Lao**

**Terra  
Porto di Hong Kong, Cina  
13 Dicembre 2011**

Kung Lao era dentro all'hangar.  
Era entrato dal retro, dove il grosso condotto dell'areazione presentava un grosso foro attraverso cui poteva passare. Poi, senza produrre il minimo rumore, aveva percorso il condotto fino a portarsi all'interno del vecchio edificio.  
"Fosse un po' meno stretto." pensò, mentre oltrepassava l'ennesima grata adibita al circolo dell'aria nel magazzino muovendosi come una specie di ragno, lento ma silenzioso. Con un'occhiata dalla grata poté vedere due uomini armati di mitra automatici piantonare una porta. Il condotto d'aerazione la sorpassava. "Bene." pensò proseguendo "Sembra più facile del previsto."  
La stanza successiva conduceva al suo obiettivo. Kung Lao sentì del vociare sommesso mentre si avvicinava molto lentamente verso la grata che gli avrebbe permesso di spiare la stanza. La fronte sotto al passamontagna cominciò ad imperlarsi di sudore ed un senso di disagio lo colse improvvisamente. Un paio di voci gli erano familiari. La voce di un uomo - roca e permeata di sarcasmo - e quella di una donna. Trattenendo il fiato si portò sopra alla grata. E ci mancò poco che non esclamasse di stupore.

"Kano?!"

L'uomo che vedeva nella stanza, seduto su una cassa ed accerchiato da degli sgherri armati fino ai denti pareva proprio lui. La placca metallica che copriva l'area fra la tempia, lo zigomo e l'occhio destro era inconfondibile. La donna che gli stava parlando dava le spalle a Kung Lao, ed era avvolta da un ampio mantello. Non c'era tempo per pensare o cercare di rispondere ai mille dubbi che gli passarono per la testa. Doveva agire. Prese la microcamera dal taschino pettorale, sfilandola con delicatezza: era un oggetto estremamente costoso, di fabbricazione israeliana, che sembrava una specie di pennino snodabile. Kung Lao modellò la microcamera in modo che passasse per la grata e l'obiettivo fosse rivolto verso Kano e la donna. Una pressione sul retro del piccolo congegno, e cominciò la registrazione.

_# inizio registrazione - 13/12/2011_

_Kano «...Sei sempre freddina eh? Eh eh eh. Siamo sulla Terra, dovresti rilassarti un po'.»  
Donna «Non ho tempo per queste stupidaggini. Allora, sai dove si trova?»  
Kano «Puff... Potrei anche saperlo, però... Visto che sei stata così maleducata da non aver accettato il mio invito a cena, potrei anche fare a meno di dirtelo.»  
Donna «...Non capisco cosa ci trovi l'Imperatore di così utile in un verme come te, Kano.»  
Kano «Te lo spiego subito, perché: il tuo fottuto Imperatore non ha un cazzo di nessuno qui sulla Terra con cui fare affari, mi spiego? Del vecchio Drago Nero rimango solo IO. Questo significa che deve contare su di ME per i suoi progetti sulla Terra. Ficcatelo bene in quella tua testolina di cazzo, troia.»  
Donna «Quando l'Imperatore marcerà sulla Terra...»  
Kano «Sì, sì, sì... Mi strapperai il cuore e blah blah blah. Me ne fotto, sai? Sappiamo entrambi che Kahn non può venire di persona sulla Terra, pena la sua istantanea distruzione da parte degli Dei Antichi. HA! Che cazzo di sfiga, eh? Tutto quel potere in corpo e non poter venire a fare i galletti dai vicini di casa. Mi chiedo cosa deve aver fatto il vecchio Shao per far incazzare così gli dei...»  
Donna «Basta così. Devo ricordarti del tuo debito, Kano?»  
Kano «...» «No, non serve.»  
Donna «Allora dimmi dov'è il Kamidou della Terra e facciamola finita!»  
Kano «Non mi piace il tuo tono, Mileena.»  
Mileena «A me non piace il tuo alito, Kano. Allora vogliamo continuare con questo giochetto, o mi dai l'informazione che cerco?»  
Kano «Va bene, facciamola finita, il gingillo si trova... MERDA! Lassù, fate fuoco!»_

_# registrazione interrotta_

**Terra  
Shangai, Cina  
Due giorni dopo**

Kung Lao era piuttosto stanco. Era la terza volta che ripeteva le vicende della missione al Consiglio del Loto Bianco. Per non parlare delle volte in cui aveva dovuto sorbirsi la registrazione di Kano e Mileena. Sedeva in un tavolo ovale, ascoltando distrattamente le congetture degli altri quattro uomini vestiti in modo formale. La sala riunioni della sede a Shangai del Loto Bianco era spaziosa ed odorava di incensi al limone e la sedia foderata in pelle era un vero invito a schiacciare un pisolino.  
Wu-Shen, un anziano di oltre settantanni, lo interpellò nuovamente: «Sei assolutamente sicuro che quello fosse Kano, Kung Lao? La registrazione è piuttosto sfuocata.»  
Kung Lao allacciò le mani e le posò sul grembo. Era esasperato con quella domanda, ormai. «Ne sono sicuro, Venerabile Wu-Shen.»  
«Ma dovrebbe essere morto! Non è possibile che quello sia uno che ne abbia assunto appositamente l'identità?» protestò il vecchio.  
«Questo è vero, Kung Lao.» aggiunse un altro dei quattro.  
Kung Lao si massaggiò le tempie, alzandosi improvvisamente in piedi. Ne aveva abbastanza.  
«Signori, vi sembra che avrei interrotto la missione così bruscamente per riportare informazioni che non corrispondono a verità? Quello è Kano, il Drago Nero è risorto... E quel che è peggio, ha cominciato subito a trattare con Outworld!» indicò il fermo immagine del filmato, su uno schermo al plasma appeso alla parete, puntando il dito sulla figura ammantata di Mileena «Venerabili, ascoltatemi bene: mentre noi siamo qui a discutere là fuori si sta preparando qualcosa di grosso. Il Loto Bianco DEVE condividere subito la registrazione con le Forze Speciali. Prendete subito una decisione, io aspetterò qui fuori.» Ed uscì dalla stanza, richiudendo la porta dietro di sé e accomodandosi in una delle comode poltrone dell'anticamera. Sospirò pesantemente, massaggiandosi gli occhi con medio e pollice. Aveva assolutamente bisogno di dormire, era da due giorni che non toccava il letto. La fuga da Hong Kong l'aveva provato, ma almeno era vivo: dopo che l'avevano scoperto era riuscito a ripercorrere il condotto di areazione fino alla stanza adiacente a quella di Kano, sfondando la grata e cadendo davanti alle due guardie alla porta. Fu costretto ad ucciderle entrambe, con dei letali e fulminei colpi alla gola. Il resto fu solamente corsa, sudore e tante pallottole.  
"Wu-Shen ha ragione... Kano dovrebbe essere morto." pensò, seduto sulla poltrona "Mileena aveva menzionato di un "debito"... Che significa?" La domanda rimbombava nella sua mente. Generalmente Kano saldava i suoi debiti con una coltellata fra le scapole "Che genere di debito sarà per comprare la sua fedeltà?" «Devo parlare con Sonya, assolutamente.» disse a voce alta, fra sé. Sospirò ancora, attendendo il verdetto dei Venerabili. Purtroppo nessuno di loro era mai stato ad Outworld, ed aveva toccato con mano la crudeltà e la feroce determinazione di Shao Kahn, come invece avevano fatto lui... Ed il suo amico Liu Kang. I Venerabili erano saggi e davano tutto per il bene della Terra, ma rimanevano pur sempre dei burocrati che necessitavano di discutere su ogni singola cosa.

Quando rientrò nella sala riunioni, trovò i quattro Venerabili tutti in piedi. L'anziano Wu-Shen prese parola: «Kung Lao, abbiamo deciso di passare la registrazione alle Forze Speciali. E' la soluzione più logica.»  
Kung Lao annuì: «Benissimo. Cominciamo subito?»  
I Venerabili annuirono, riprendendo i loro posti. Uno di loro premette un pulsante sull'interfono incassato sul tavolo, chiedendo un video-collegamento satellitare con la base operativa delle Forze Speciali in California, Stati Uniti.  
Kung Lao dovette attendere un paio di minuti, prima di vedere il familiare volto del Generale Sonya Blade comparire sullo schermo alla parete. Era bionda e portava un basco militare, due occhi verdi su quel volto dagli zigomi alti, poco più che trentenne, Sonya era bella come sempre.

«Venerabili. Kung Lao.»

Kung Lao notò con un certo piacere che oltre il formale cenno del capo in segno di saluto a lui fece anche un lieve sorriso: dopotutto erano conoscenti di vecchia data.  
Wu-Shen prese parola per primo: «Generale Blade, l'abbiamo contattata per informarla degli importanti sviluppi dell'operazione ad Hong Kong.»  
«Sono tutt'orecchi, Venerabile... Sono curiosa di sapere come mai Kung Lao sia già tornato. Niente Drago Nero, Kung Lao?» la voce di Sonya era piuttosto divertita. Kung Lao, dal canto suo, rimase serio. Sapeva bene che quanto stava per dire al Generale non sarebbe piaciuto affatto... «Ti stiamo inviando la registrazione, Sonya.» rispose.  
Il Generale annuì, abbassando lo sguardo: evidentemente aveva un secondo schermo sotto al display del video-collegamento. Kung Lao l'osservò, incrociando le braccia al petto. Dapprima lo stupore nel volto di Sonya, poi la rabbia evidente. «Questo non è possibile!» urlò mentre gli ultimi secondi di registrazione stavano per finire, lo sguardo acceso di rabbia ancora abbassato sul secondo display. Kung Lao sapeva che non avrebbe reagito bene, tuttavia era necessario. Se c'era una persona al mondo che poteva odiare Kano più degli altri, quella era Sonya Blade. Kano aveva brutalmente ammazzato il suo compagno anni addietro, sotto ai suoi occhi, poi le aveva fatto perdere il figlio che aveva in grembo a furia di pugni. Kung Lao di certo non poteva biasimarla.  
«Ho ammazzato PERSONALMENTE questo brutto figlio di puttana! L'ho spinto giù da un dirupo da cui NESSUNO si sarebbe salvato! Com'è possibile?!» aveva perso il controllo, si stava tenendo la testa davanti al display e pareva quasi volesse artigliarsi il volto con le unghie. Kung Lao doveva fare qualcosa, oltre al fatto che non sopportava vederla così, non era nemmeno consono che il Generale delle Forze Speciali perdesse la testa in quel modo nel bel mezzo di un summit ufficiale con i Venerabili del Loto Bianco.  
«Sonya, ascoltami ora» cominciò, alzandosi in piedi dalla sedia «sta succedendo qualcosa di grosso, ed abbiamo bisogno che tu sia lucida. Nessuno conosce meglio di te Kano ed il Drago Nero. E se Outworld sta architettando qualcosa assieme a lui sai bene quali saranno le conseguenze. Dobbiamo scendere in campo nuovamente, Sonya, e dobbiamo farlo subito. Dobbiamo incontrarci e discutere delle nostre prossime mosse.» cercò di essere il più convincente possibile. Uno sguardo ai quattro Venerabili, che gli risposero con un cenno di approvazione. Tornando sul display, Sonya era in silenzio, lo sguardo basso, un'espressione di rabbia mista a disperazione e confusione. La vide sospirare, poi disse: «...Va...va bene, Kung Lao. Posso essere da te in meno di un giorno, assieme a Jax. Ora... Che diavolo è il "Kamidou"?» Kung Lao vide che sembrava essersi ripresa, ed era ammirevole... Vedere la sua peggiore nemesi viva e vegeta doveva essere stato uno smacco terribile. Fece per rispondere, quando vide Wu-Shen alzarsi in piedi e prendere parola «Dovremmo stare qui delle ore a parlare del Kamidou, Generale, perché la sua storia è lunga e complessa. Ma di certo non abbiamo tempo per tutto ciò, per cui mi limiterò a farle un quadro generale.»  
Kung Lao tornò a sedere, ascoltando con interesse le parole dell'anziano Venerabile: lui sapeva gran parte delle leggende che circolavano attorno al Kamidou, ma Wu-Shen era sicuramente più preparato in materia.  
«Le sue radici affondano fino all'alba dei tempi, e la sua creazione è opera degli Dei Antichi. Lo scopo del Kamidou ci è tuttora ignoto nonostante circolino delle teorie... Alcuni affermano che possa dare la vita eterna, altri che è uno strumento per comunicare con gli Dei. Altri ancora credono che funga da tramite fra... Mondi.  
«Durante la storia ha avuto molti nomi... Santo Graal, Vangelo di Maometto, Scudo di Atena, Martello di Odino. Tutti questi oggetti hanno in comune una sola cosa: non sono mai stati trovati, e la storia durante i secoli è diventata leggenda.»  
«Mh, ok, e come fa uno come Kano a conoscere l'ubicazione del... Santo Graal?» Sonya era scettica, notò Kung Lao.  
«La domanda giusta è: a cosa può servire il Kamidou a Shao Kahn?» rispose Wu-Shen.  
«Ma se non sappiamo nemmeno dove andare a cercare? Pensiamo a come trovare Kano ed il Kamidou prima!» la discussione stava prendendo una piega nervosa, tanto che Kung Lao decise di intervenire anticipando il vecchio Wu-Shen «Questo non è del tutto corretto, Sonya... Noi sappiamo benissimo dov'è il Kamidou.» disse con pacatezza.  
«E va bene, Kung Lao, vuota il sacco. Tanto ho smesso di stupirmi da parecchi anni ormai.» la risposta era piuttosto acida.  
«Raiden l'ha custodito per migliaia di anni, Sonya» iniziò, menzionando il Dio del Tuono e Protettore della Terra «poco prima della fine dell'ultimo Grande Torneo, come ben ricorderai, egli presagì la sua fine e sapendo che il Kamidou non doveva cadere nelle mani sbagliate decise di darlo in custodia a qualcuno di fiducia. Eppure doveva essere qualcuno fuori da qualsiasi schema, al di sopra delle righe. Nè il Loto Bianco nè le Forze Speciali eraro adatti al compito, perché entrambi siamo legati ai nostri rispettivi governi.» fece una pausa, per poi rivelare «Diede il Kamidou ai Lin Kuei, Sonya.»  
«Dannazione! Dobbiamo avvertire subito...

**Sub-Zero  
**

**Terra  
Oslo, Norvegia  
15 Dicembre 2011**

Marshall Winter sedeva nello spazioso ufficio all'ultimo piano della grande sede norvegese della Winter Enterprise, una delle più grandi aziende di refrigeratori - dal semplice frigorifero agli impianti di raffreddamento degli shuttle spaziali - mondiale la quale aveva filiali in tutto il mondo e vantava una delle fette di mercato più grosse del settore. Mr. Winter era il presidente ed aveva la fama di essere un uomo eccentrico e molto riservato, spesso in giro per il mondo, che evitava accuratamente di comparire in pubblico. Ci fu grande stupore nella filiale di Oslo, due giorni addietro, quando fece improvvisamente visita. Siemen Gudjhonsen - l'amministratore delegato della sede - fu eccessivamente prolisso ed ansioso di mostrargli gli ottimi risultati del mercato norvegese dell'ultimo paio d'anni.

Mr. Winter era fin troppo contento di potersi rilassare per qualche ora nel suo ufficio, al riparo dalla logorrea di Gudjhonsen. Chiuse il laptop su cui stava controllando i bilanci della filiale, per girarsi verso la grande vetrata alle sue spalle, ruotando sulla grande sedia girevole. Da lì poteva godere di una vista mozzafiato su Oslo. Si trovò a pensare a quanto aveva creato, un impero totalmente autosufficiente, ai cui vertici aveva messo fra i migliori dirigenti che la Terra poteva offrire. Dopotutto, per gestire un clan di assassini servivano soldi. Un sacco di soldi. E lui aveva trovato il modo per farne molti. La mano di mr. Winter andò alla vita, ad accarezzare il medaglione che portava sotto alle vesti, assicurato con una cintura: oramai era diventato una seconda pelle per lui, non lo toglieva nemmeno per lavarsi. La mente vagò al giorno in cui trovò il medaglione, in una zona dimenticata di Outworld, fra le rovine di un popolo estinto... La vibrazione del cellulare nella sua tasca lo riportò alla realtà.

«Sì?»  
«Gran Maestro. Sono Fang. La missione è stata compiuta.»  
Un lieve sorriso affiorò sulle labbra di mr. Winter, alla notizia. Un'altra minaccia eliminata. Perchè laddove non arrivava la giustizia, arrivavano loro.  
«Ottimo, Fang. Prenditi una settimana di riposo. Poi mettiti a disposizione del Maestro Smoke.»  
«Sì, Gran Maestro.»

Mr. Winter rimise il cellulare in tasca, tornando ad osservare oltre la grande vetrata dell'ufficio. Scrutò per un attimo la sua immagine riflessa sul vetro: dimostrava sui trenta - trentacinque anni, sebbene ne avesse molti di più. Pensava che fosse per via del medaglione, che avesse in qualche modo interrotto l'avanzare del tempo sul suo corpo. I capelli erano mossi e ricadevano sulla nuca, erano di un colore piuttosto innaturale, bianchi ma con riflessi azzurri, dello stesso colore dei suoi occhi. Faceva un certo effetto... Ma andava bene così, perché il personaggio di Marshall Winter era eccentrico e lui non aveva problemi ad interpretarlo. Talvolta si chiedeva se fosse giusto ingannare così tanta gente che lavorava per lui, ignara della sua vera identità, ma concludeva sempre che era un male necessario per il bene di tutti. Certo, erano pur sempre degli assassini, ma almeno uccidevano solamente coloro che meritavano di scomparire dalla faccia della terra. Terroristi, signori della guerra, politici corrotti, narcotrafficanti... Le sue mani erano oltremodo sporche di sangue. Eppure sapeva che era la cosa giusta da fare, e che qualcuno doveva farla.

Lui era Sub-Zero, il Gran Maestro dei Lin Kuei.

Tornò con la sedia sulla scrivania, mettendo mano al telefono sul tavolo e componendo un numero.  
«Sì, mr. Winter?» la voce della segretaria.  
«Signorina, mi porterebbe un elenco di ristoranti di Oslo, per cortesia?» Sub-Zero aveva intenzione di viziarsi, questa sera.  
«Subito, signore.»  
«Grazie.»  
Mise giù la cornetta, distendendo la schiena sulla sedia ed osservando il soffitto, distrattamente. Sembrava andare tutto bene. L'operazione nel sud-est asiatico diretta da Fang ed i suoi era andata a meraviglia. Dodici uomini morti, tutto l'alto comando che aveva organizzato il sanguinoso golpe nel paese. Il numero di criminali si assotigliava di anno in anno, e presto, forse, non ci sarebbe più stato nemmeno il bisogno dei Lin Kuei. Naturalmente erano solo sciocche fantasie, e lui lo sapeva benissimo. Raiden era stato distrutto. Forse erano in pericolo ora più che mai, senza il Protettore della Terra. Un senso di disagio lo colse improvvisamente mentre il telefonino vibrò nuovamente.

«Sì?»  
«Sono Smoke. Il Tempio è stato violato, Sub-Zero...»  
Rimase impietrito, senza parole, dinnanzi alla notizia. Il luogo più sacro e segreto dei Lin Kuei, il Tempio del Ghiaccio, era stato violato.  
«Ci sei ancora? Devi venire qui subito, amico mio.»  
«Io... Sì. Ne sei assolutamente certo? I guardiani?»  
«Uccisi.» gli rispose con una vena di rabbia.  
«Maledizione. Richiama tutti i Lin Kuei in licenza, ci troviamo al Tempio domani sera.» disse il Gran Maestro.  
«Forse dovremmo richiamare anche quelli in missione, Sub-Zero... Ciò che è successo è estremamente grave, non era mai successo nella storia dei Lin Kuei!»  
«Ora calmati, amico mio. So bene quanto sia grave, ma le missioni sono più importanti di ogni altra cosa. Raduna quelli che puoi. Ci vediamo al Tempio.»

Chiuse la conversazione, rimanendo ad osservare dinnanzi a sé, con le mani sui braccioli della sedia. La rabbia gli bruciava dentro, perché aveva sempre creduto che il Tempio del Ghiaccio fosse inviolabile, un posto sicuro per il clan, tenuto segreto perfino agli alleati che i Lin Kuei avevano nel Loto Bianco e nelle Forze Speciali. Solo Raiden sapeva del Tempio, e Raiden era un Dio. Soprattutto Raiden era morto. Raramente in vita sua si faceva prendere dalle emozioni, ma ora la rabbia stava minacciando di farlo esplodere. Non si accorse neppure che il suo corpo aveva istantaneamente richiamato il Kori, tanto che la sedia dove sedeva era un blocco di ghiaccio, la pelle gli era divenuta bianca ed il corpo era circondato da un'aura di condensa ghiacciata.  
Prese la cornetta del telefono, ghiacciandola, mentre componeva il numero della segretaria.

«Signorina, annulli ogni appuntamento. Prepari un volo per Shangai, il primo che riesce a trovare, anche in business class.» la voce era fredda, distante.  
«Sì, mr. Winter... Ma... Si sente bene?» azzardò la voce dall'altra parte del telefono.  
«Non si preoccupi, faccia solo quanto ho detto. Mandi anche una sedia nuova ed un telefono, ho erroneamente provato un congegno sperimentale nel mio ufficio e temo di aver combinato un pasticcio. Grazie.» terminò la chiamata, senza attendere una risposta. Si alzò, inspirando a fondo e rimettendo a riposo il Kori. Qualcosa stava per accadere, Sub-Zero lo sentiva bene. Giurò che non si sarebbe fatto cogliere impreparato. Se il Tempio era stato violato, qualcuno doveva pur sapere qualcosa. Non aveva dubbi che nessuno sulla Terra avrebbe mai potuto invadere il Tempio. Era stato sicuramente qualcuno fuori dalla Terra. C'erano poche persone al mondo che potevano saperlo... Ma prima doveva andare al Tempio.

_NdA: whooo e siamo a 3! Il Kamidou sarà sparito o no dal Tempio? Che farà Kung Lao? Come reagirà Sub-Zero? Sonya si butterà a capofitto a caccia di Kano oppure aiuterà i nostri a recuperare il manufatto? Ma poi... A cosa servirà il Kamidou? E come sarà andata la scampagnata di Kintaro assieme a quei gentleman dei Tarkata? Stay tuned!_


	4. IV Not All Who Wander Are Lost

**Sub-Zero**

**Terra  
Tempio del Ghiaccio, monte Makalu (Himalaya)  
16 Dicembre 2011**

Sub-Zero stava salendo con il grande montacarichi da una decina di minuti buoni ormai, attendendo a braccia conserte che il meccanismo lo portasse attraverso la montagna su cui era stato scavato. Il Tempio vero e proprio, edificato in una rientranza del colossale Makalu, era molto più in alto ed avrebbe dovuto attendere almeno altri cinque minuti per arrivare a destinazione. Portava la divisa Lin Kuei da Gran Maestro, nera ed azzurra, munita di bracciali e schinieri in metallo ultraleggero brunito, su cui erano incise delle figure demoniache fra degli alberi. Il Medaglione era in vista, incassato al centro della grossa fibbia rotonda che assicurava la cintura alla vista. Il volto era coperto dalla mascherina azzurra, perché i Lin Kuei erano dei ninja in antichità, e tutt'ora si consideravano tali.  
"Nessun segno di intrusione." pensò per l'ennesima volta, dopo essere passato per l'entrata segreta alla base del monte che portava al montacarichi "Che abbiano scalato la montagna? Sembra follia...". Era dal giorno prima che si stava arrovellando il cervello, non smetteva di formulare ipotesi e presto gli sarebbe venuto un gran mal di testa.  
Attese che il montacarichi arrivasse a destinazione, poi uscì all'esterno. Attese che le porte del meccanismo - mimetizzate con delle rocce appositamente fabbricate per confonderle con l'ambiente circostante - si chiudessero, poi avanzò lungo la strada che portava al Tempio. Essa fiancheggiava il Makalu per qualche metro, poi si immetteva nella confortante rientranza sulla quale, scendendo ancora, si arrivava al Tempio del Ghiaccio. Sub-Zero rimase per qualche attimo ad osservarlo, nel suo antico splendore, e si sentì subito a casa. Più in basso, ai cancelli del santuario, vide due figure. Scese e riconobbe due giovani Lin Kuei di guardia, che lo omaggiarono chinando il capo al suo passaggio. Sub-Zero notò come le loro uniformi, aderenti al corpo, color nero e rigate di azzurro su spalle e gambe, erano cristallizzate. Ma non temeva per loro, dato che le uniformi erano di uno speciale tessuto adatto a resistere a temperature estreme. Procurarsi la tecnologia per quelle uniformi, infatti, gli era costato un occhio della testa.

«Il Maestro Smoke ti aspetta nel piazzale, Gran Maestro.» disse uno dei due.  
«Bene.» rispose, varcando i cancelli e dirigendosi verso il grande piazzale adibito originariamente agli addestramenti, completamente innevato e dominato da una fila di grandi statue che sorgevano sul perimetro circolare di esso, raffiguranti ninja e guerrieri ammantati di epoche passate. Vide Smoke venirgli incontro. Il vecchio amico portava un'uniforme simile alla sua, non altrettanto sontuosa, e grigia laddove la sua era azzurra. Non lo diede a vedere per via della maschera, ma sorrise nell'incontrare Smoke. Nella vita solitaria ed isolata che conduceva, lui era l'unico che potesse considerare un vero amico, forse l'unico amico che aveva mai avuto. Era amato dai suoi discepoli Lin Kuei, ma non era certamente la stessa cosa. Poi pensò al motivo per cui si erano incontrati, ed ogni allegria sparì.  
«Salve, Gran Maestro. Due guardiani in attività uccisi, i rimanenti freddati nel sonno.» Smoke era insolitamente formale. Evidentemente la profanazione del Tempio e l'uccisione dei guardiani l'avevano scosso, pensò Sub-Zero. «Ti ho aspettato per controllare le registrazioni del circuito chiuso.» aggiunse poi.  
«Andiamo subito a vederle, Smoke.» rispose. Il Tempio era antico e di origini ignote, tuttavia Sub-Zero l'aveva rimodernato con la migliore tecnologia per la sicurezza.  
Si allontanò con Smoke al fianco, diretto verso i portici che davano agli edifici laterali del Tempio. «Allora, che ne pensi, fratello?» era curioso di sentire l'opinione di Smoke.  
«Penso di voler uccidere i responsabili di tutto ciò, fratello.»  
«Anch'io desidero vendetta, ma ora ho bisogno di pensare a mente lucida. Ed ho bisogno che tu faccia lo stesso, Smoke.»  
«Chi poteva sapere del nostro Tempio, Sub-Zero? In tutti questi anni, da quando sei diventato Gran Maestro, nessuno ci ha mai traditi.»  
Il Gran Maestro svoltò per un'imboccatura fra due edifici, che formava una specie di vicolo, con Smoke al fianco.  
«E se fosse qualcuno della "vecchia gestione" del clan? Hai considerato questa ipotesi?»  
«Andiamo, fratello. Li abbiamo uccisi tutti, e lo sai bene. Non ne resta più nessuno.»  
"Vero." «A questo punto non escludo nulla.» replicò, scendendo delle scale e posando gli occhi sul dispositivo di scansione della retina per far aprire la spessa porta blindata che portava alla centro di sicurezza del Tempio, una stanza piena di macchinari elettronici, computer e schermi che trasmettevano le immagini catturate dalle telecamere sparse per il Tempio e l'accesso segreto alla base della montagna.  
«E se... No, non ha importanza.» disse l'amico. Sub-Zero si fermò, davanti agli schermi, incrociando le braccia al petto. Portò lo sguardo su Smoke, sapeva bene cosa voleva chiedere. Era la prima cosa che si era chiesto lui ad Oslo, l'attimo dopo che Smoke lo chiamò per dargli la notizia.  
«No, Smoke. Lei è morta.» gli rispose, vedendo un lievissimo moto di stupore negli occhi del ninja in grigio «...Almeno le registrazioni sono salve. Chiunque abbia violato il Tempio doveva avere molta fretta...» Fece partire le registrazioni, ma la sua mente era distratta, come succedeva ogni volta che si trovata a pensare alla sua defunta discepola, l'unica che possedesse il Kori come lui - ovvero l'innato potere di evocare e comandare il ghiaccio. L'aveva allevata fin da bambina, era la sua più grande promessa... E divenne il suo più grande fallimento.  
«Devo riordinare le idee. Vai avanti con la registrazione, io aspetto fuori.» si trovò a dire, uscendo dalla stanza. Il freddo intenso esterno, che lui percepiva come un velo protettivo, l'aiutò a scacciare gli spiacevoli ricordi. Osservando il Tempio, si chiese chi potesse averlo costruito. Non era l'opera di un essere umano. Forse qualcuno che venne prima. Forse qualcuno che era come lui, che possedeva il Kori... "...Ed infinità di dubbi e domande, infinità di 'forse'. Concentrati." si costrinse, accingendosi a rientrare nella sala controllo.

«Un commando di quattro persone, Sub-Zero. Con vesti pesanti, a volto coperto ed armati fino ai denti. Sembravano ben addestrati e... Una delle telecamere esterne ha intercettato dei paracaduti. Una volta dentro al Tempio sono andati al Mausoleo.»  
Sub-Zero realizzò immediatamente: c'era una sola cosa di valore, al Mausoleo. "Ed è ben nascosta..." «Vado al Mausoleo, tu dì a Fang di setacciare tutte le registrazioni. Raggiungimi appena puoi.»  
Uscì di fretta, con un senso di inquietudine sempre maggiore. "Solo il fatto che qualcuno sa del Tempio è una pazzia. Ma se dovessero aver addirittura rubato..." si mise a correre. Era rapido, rapidissimo, e impiegò meno di un minuto a raggiungere il lato anteriore del Tempio, una grande alcova scavata nella montagna e lasciata grezza. Il Mausoleo custodiva i corpi e le ossa dei Lin Kuei caduti. C'era una grande lastra al centro della grezza e spettrale sala. La tomba riservata al Gran Maestro. La sua tomba. Era aperta, ed il Kamidou che il Dio del Tuono gli aveva ordinato di custodire era sparito. Piegò un ginocchio a terra, cercando di dare ordine alla gran confusione che aveva in testa. Chi poteva sapere? Chi poteva essere stato? A chi serviva il Kamidou? A COSA serviva il Kamidou?  
«Sono venuti qui per aprire la tomba del Gran Maestro?» la voce di Smoke, alle sue spalle.  
«C'era qualcosa nella mia tomba. Qualcosa che Raiden mi ordinò di custodire.» era inutile mantenere ancora il segreto.  
«Che cosa? Non ne sapevo nulla. Di che si tratta?» rispose Smoke, e Sub-Zero lo sentì affiancarsi ed accucciarsi sui talloni per osservare assieme a lui la tomba vuota.  
«Non ho mai saputo cosa fosse. Era una specie di... Pietra? Minerale? Era... Strana. Sembrava un sasso fatto di vetro, con le forme irregolari di un sasso ma trasparente come il vetro... E con qualcosa all'interno, come una luce vorticosa. Raiden lo chiamava "Kamidou". Mi chiese di custodirlo, prima di morire... Sembra che abbia tradito la sua fiducia.» Sub-Zero si rialzò, non era desideroso di farsi compatire, però non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi in colpa.  
«Il Tempio del Ghiaccio era il posto migliore, fratello, lo sai. Qual'è la prossima mossa?»  
«Abbiamo bisogno di risposte.» rispose «Perchè credo che chiunque sia stato, venga da Outworld. Sta accadendo nuovamente, Smoke.» osservò un punto imprecisato del Mausoleo, incrociando le braccia al petto «E questa volta non c'è Raiden a guidarci.»  
«Meglio non perdere tempo, allora. Che si fa?»  
«Andrò ad incontrare delle vecchie conoscenze. Ho bisogno che tu guidi i Lin Kuei in mia assenza, Smoke.»  
Sub-Zero sapeva che Smoke sarebbe venuto volentieri assieme a lui, ma era qualcosa che doveva fare da solo. Posò la mano sulla spalla del ninja grigio, che annuì. Si salutarono così, senza ulteriori parole, poi Sub-Zero sgattaiolò via dal Tempio, senza essere visto dai suoi discepoli Lin Kuei.  
Doveva fare in fretta.

**Terra  
Tempio della Luce, Cina  
17 Dicembre 2011**

Erano bastate un paio di telefonate per trovare Kung Lao. Sub-Zero poteva vantare di un'estesa rete di informatori con i quali teneva d'occhio il Loto Bianco, non perché nutrisse dubbi sul conto dell'organizzazione, ma semplicemente per poter rintracciare rapidamente i superstiti dell'ultimo Grande Torneo senza compromettere la sua identità pubblica di Marshall Winter. Lo stupì il fatto che Kung Lao si era recato al Tempio della Luce, un antico monastero cinese Shaolin - ed il posto in cui Raiden li aveva convocati l'ultima volta - perché non credeva affatto che fosse una coincidenza o una semplice visita di piacere ai monaci. Forse Kung Lao sapeva qualcosa. L'avrebbe scoperto presto.  
Il Gran Maestro dei Lin Kuei attendeva accucciato sui talloni in un punto in ombra della grande statua del Buddha all'interno del Tempio, invisibile e paziente. Aveva spiato i monaci, ed aveva sentito che Kung Lao era al Tempio da un paio di giorni almeno assieme ad una donna ed un uomo americani. Poteva immaginare chi fossero i suoi compagni, teoria che venne confermata quando, all'entrata del Tempio, rimbombò un vocione:

«...Mi sembra una perdita di tempo, cristo santo! Sono due giorni che stiamo facendo la muffa qui, ed intanto il Kamakù si allontana ogni giorno di più!»  
«Avanti, amico mio, portiamo pazienza ancora fino a stasera, poi ce ne andremo. "Kamidou", in ogni caso.»

Sub-Zero riconobbe subito le due voci, accompagnate dai passi di tre persone che si avvicinavano: Jackson "Jax" Briggs e Kung Lao. Ad un paio di passi dietro i due veniva, naturalmente, Sonya Blade, che stava parlando con un cellulare «...Preparate la nave per questa sera, che sia tutto pronto.» captò Sub-Zero, prima che chiudesse la chiamata.  
Sub-Zero rimase silenzioso, nell'angolo d'ombra offerto dalla statua, perché era intenzionato ad ascoltare le conversazioni fra i tre. Era ovvio che sapevano del furto del Kamidou e voleva sapere come mai. Vide Sonya dare un buffetto alla spalla di Jax - un afroamericano sui due metri, un fascio di muscoli, con la mascella squadrata e la testa rasata a pelle tanto che brillava - «Finiscila Jax, è da stamattina che ti lamenti.»  
«Di certo non a torto, Sonya!» Jax allargò le braccia muscolose come per giustificarsi e Sonya sospirò, spostando lo sguardo su Kung Lao «...Jax effettivamente ha ragione, Kung Lao. Più aspettiamo e peggio è. Non sappiamo nemmeno che fine abbia fatto da allora...»  
«Lo so, ma preferirei attendere ancora. E' strano che tardi così tanto, ma io ho fiducia.»  
«E poi, Kung, mi spieghi come farebbe Subby a trovarci qui. Voglio dire, cos'è, usa la sfera magica?» s'intromise Jax.

«Qualcosa di simile, Maggiore.»

Era tempo di uscire dall'ombra, e Sub-Zero si alzò in piedi, sopra la testa del Buddha, rivelandosi ai tre che si voltarono sorpresi ad osservarlo. Il Gran Maestro notò con piacere che avevano istintivamente assunto una postura di difesa: non avevano perso l'abitudine. Scese dalla statua con un balzo, atterrando senza provocare il minimo rumore.  
«Finalmente.» era Kung Lao. Osservando il monaco guerriero, Sub-Zero vide che il tempo l'aveva cambiato molto poco, ed era strano vederlo vestito in abiti civili. Di Kung Lao ricordava la particolare uniforme Shaolin arricchita dalla pettorina nera su cui era inciso un ideogramma cinese rosso ed il cappello metallico tagliente, un'arma decisamente bizzarra ma mortale nelle sue mani...  
«Da quant'è che ci spiavi, Sub-Zero?» gli chiese un attimo dopo Sonya, piuttosto accigliata. Era acida come sempre, soprattutto con lui: credeva di non esserle mai andato a genio.  
«Ultimamente sono sospettoso, chiedo scusa.» era deciso a liquidare la diatriba con Sonya alla svelta, per concentrarsi su discorsi più importanti «Allora, saltiamo i convenevoli. Il Tempio del Ghiaccio è stato violato, come - mi è parso di capire - ben sapete. Quattro uomini, ed hanno rubato il Kamidou. Cosa ne sapete, voi?» incrociò le braccia al petto, attendendo una risposta. Kung Lao fu il primo a parlare e raccontare della sua missione ad Hong Kong, confermando le sue tesi riguardo ai mandanti di Outworld. Una domanda rimbombava nella sua mente:  
«Come faceva Kano a sapere del Kamidou e della sua ubicazione?» chiese.  
«Per conto mio qualcuno dei tuoi ragazzi ha fatto il salto Subby... Si è venduto al Drago Nero. Oppure sono riusciti ad infiltrarti qualcuno dentro.» Jax, che Sub-Zero apprezzava per la sua schiettezza.  
«No, questo non è possibile. L'avrei saputo.» Ne era davvero convinto?  
«Non è più importante, ormai.» disse Kung Lao «Kahn vuole il Kamidou, ed ora qualcuno - sia di Outworld o Kano - glielo sta portando. Dobbiamo inseguirli subito, se stanno tornando ad Outworld useranno il portale dell'Isola di Tsung. Dobbiamo andare lì subito.»  
Sub-Zero annuì. C'erano troppi "dobbiamo" nella frase di Kung Lao per i suoi gusti, ma sapeva che non era un viaggio da poter compiere da soli.

**Terra  
Isola di Shang Tsung  
La sera stessa**

Il fuoribordo nero dotato di tecnologia stealth era l'ultimo arrivato della ricerca militare, Sub-Zero pensò di doversene procurare uno... Sempre che le Forze Speciali fossero disposte a vendergli i progetti. "Che idiozia." il pensiero lo riportò alla realtà dei fatti, stava nuovamente andando ad Outworld e questo era sufficiente per farlo adombrare. Non che si notasse, certo, visto che si teneva in disparte dagli altri. Seduto nel suo sedile, a braccia conserte e gli occhi socchiusi, ascoltava distrattamente i discorsi di Kung Lao, Sonya e Jax. Parole irrilevanti, atte a spezzare la tensione. L'Isola di Shang Tsung era un luogo maledetto e stregato, la magia di Shang Tsung, l'infame Stregone di Shao Kahn, permeava ancora quel luogo. Tsung aveva la fama di poter strappare le anime degli uomini e farle sue, così l'Isola era diventata - dopo la sua morte - un posto pericoloso. "...Morti che camminano..." il pensiero non era certo confortante, ma Sub-Zero s'impose di rimanere freddo: aveva affrontato cose peggiori, in passato.  
Al suo arrivo l'isola era circondata da una foschia che tendeva al verde, inquietanti suoni accompagnarono lui ed i tre compagni al vecchio molo in legno rinsecchito che sembrava voler cedere sotto al loro peso.  
«State attenti: le arti oscure di Tsung sono ancora vive in questo posto.» ammonì Kung Lao sottovoce.  
«Sembrava quasi BELLO al tempo del Torneo, confronto ad ora...» borbottò Jax.  
Sub-Zero rimase in silenzio, proseguendo.  
Proseguirono a piedi per una mezzora abbondante nell'isola morta, fra le rovine delle costruzioni dall'aspetto fatiscente che si arrampicavano per un promontorio dominato dall'antico palazzo di Shang Tsung. C'era qualcosa nell'aria che disturbava profondamente Sub-Zero, gli sembrava di captare la sofferenza delle anime torturate dalla stregoneria di Tsung, o forse erano semplicemente le remote grida che aveva l'impressione di sentire di tanto in tanto...  
Non si accorse neppure di dove stava andando, accodato agli altri ed immerso nei propri pensieri, quando Jax esclamò: «Ricordate questo posto, gente?» Sub-Zero alzò lo sguardo e vide che erano raggiunti davanti ad uno stretto ponte in pietra senza parapetti o ringhiere, in cima al promontorio, sostenuto da delle colonne, che attraversava una grande depressione profonda almeno una trentina di metri. Nel fondo di essa, e sulle colonne, delle grosse lame completamente arrugginite.  
«Il Ponte. E laggiù c'era quel serpente... Come si chiamava?» chiese Sonya, guardando in basso.  
«Reptile.» mormorò in risposta lui, senza particolare interesse. Erano ricordi che preferiva non far venire a galla, aveva bisogno di tutta la sua concentrazione per resistere al tormento dell'Isola. Sapeva che Kung Lao provava la medesima sensazione. Si girò ad osservarlo per un attimo, poi avanzò per il Ponte «Il portale è dall'altra parte, andiamo.».  
Proseguirono in fila, Sub-Zero in testa. Finchè, circa a metà di esso, una scia rossa, innaturale, attraversò l'aria e vorticò a dieci passi da loro. Il mulinello, che urlava con voce umana, generò una creatura che aveva una vaga somiglianza ad un essere umano, solo che pareva totalmente spellato, gobbo e dalla testa enorme. Grondava sangue e non aveva occhi, naso o orecchie, solo una enorme bocca costellata di zanne.  
«Cosa CAZZO è quella cosa?!» esclamò Sonya dietro di lui. Non potevano combattere assieme, perché sul Ponte si poteva procedere solo in fila indiana. Sub-Zero osservò la creatura avvicinarsi goffamente, gorgogliando, con le lunghe e rinsecchite braccia che quasi toccavano terra.  
«Una delle anime che questo luogo tiene prigioniera.» rispose, freddamente. Toccava a lui combattere, perché apriva la fila «Siate pronti a muovervi.»  
Sub-Zero aprì il palmo della mano, richiamando a sè il Kori. Doveva finirlo in fretta. Il ghiaccio, così vivo e puro nella sua mano, levitò dal palmo e si modellò a cono, per poi seguire il movimento della mano del Lin Kuei mentre la posizionava verso la creatura. Comandò al Kori di far partire il dardo, che sfrecciò nell'aria ed andò a piantarsi nel testone rigonfio dell'essere, il quale emise un urlo mostruoso ed inumano, inarcando la schiena ed arretrando di un paio di passi per il colpo. Il dardo ghiacciato aveva spaccato il cranio da cui fuoriusciva del liquido nerastro e viscoso. Fece per mettere le mani rinsecchite in testa, ma Sub-Zero gli era già sotto, azzerando le distanze in un battito di ciglia. Sferrò un preciso e potente calcio circolare ad altezza media, che fece barcollare l'essere all'impatto fino a farlo scivolare giù dal Ponte.  
«Andiamo.» disse agli altri, osservando poi nuovamente giù dal Ponte: non c'era traccia della creatura fra le punte arrugginite di sotto.  
Desideroso di lasciare l'Isola di Tsung il più presto possibile, si mise a correre, seguito a ruota dai suoi compagni. Oltrepassò le mura del palazzo, gli edifici interni in rovina, finchè - dopo la sala cerimoniale - non raggiunse una piccola stanza ovale con una struttura circolare al centro di essa. In quel cerchio la realtà sembrava distorcersi ed alterarsi, come osservare qualcosa attraverso un velo di acqua limpida. Non era mai piacevole passare attraverso i portali, ma sapeva benissimo cosa comportava - così come i suoi compagni - che lo seguirono mentre si tuffava in esso.

_NdA: capitolo dedicato a Sub-Zero, forse un pelino troppo lento, forse no! Almeno si è visto una piccola anteprima di combattimento, perché senza combattimento che Mortal Kombat è? Ma... Kintaro ce lo siamo dimenticati? No! Stay tuned._


	5. V March To The Shore

**Kintaro  
**

**Outworld  
Palazzo Imperiale  
17 Dicembre 2011**

Kintaro stava avanzò per gli oscuri corridoi dell'immenso Palazzo, con il pavimento che rimbombava ad ogni sua falcata. Stanare la spia di Edenia era stato più complicato del previsto, ma almeno era riuscito ad evitare un disonorevole massacro al villaggio, com'era nei piani originali di Shao Kahn. La squadra di selvaggi Tarkata era rimasta piuttosto delusa, e sulla via del ritorno Kintaro fu costretto a strappare la testa dal collo ad uno di loro, per far capire al resto chi comandava.  
Giunse dinnanzi ad un grosso portone che dava alla sala del Trono e fece per aprire quando le poderose ante si schiusero da sole, e sul fondo della sala scorse Shao Kahn seduto sul suo trono. L'Imperatore sembrava sapere che stava arrivando, ma Kintaro non se ne stupì. Si avvicinò e piegò un ginocchio a terra, abbassando il capo.  
«Lord Kahn.»  
Non era certamente come parlargli tramite il Divinatore. L'Imperatore emanava un'aura di opprimente potere che lo faceva sentire piccolo, insignificante al suo cospetto.  
«Sei in ritardo, Kintaro.»  
«Ho avuto delle complicazioni. La missione è stata comunque completata con successo.»  
«Parlamene.»  
«Al mio arrivo al villaggio feci radunare tutti quelli che corrispondevano alla descrizione che mi hai fornito, Lord Kahn, ovvero tutti i giovani dai venti ai venticinque inverni. Spiegai loro del mio compito, facendo capire che se la spia di Edenia non si fosse rivelata avrei fatto uccidere tutti dai Tarkata.»  
«Sagace, sebbene fosse la mossa più complicata. Perchè non hai dato semplicemente l'ordine, Kintaro?»  
«...Perchè sarebbe stata un'azione disonorevole.» rispose Kintaro a denti stretti, incapace di trattenersi. Passò un attimo di silenzio, udì Kahn emettere un lieve sospiro gutturale e percepì una fitta dolorosa al petto ed alla testa, come se qualcuno gli avesse infilato un ago nel cuore e nel cervello. Emise un verso soffocato, ma rimase stoicamente piegato sul ginocchio con il capo chino, dinnanzi a Shao Kahn. Un ammonimento, lo sapeva.  
«...Ma certo, Kintaro. Ora va' avanti.»  
«...La... La spia si rivelò alla fine, ed io gli proposi di battersi con me per la sua vita. Non avrebbe avuto speranze contro di me, lo sapevo io come lo sapeva lui. E così fuggì, riuscendo a saltare via i Tarkata a cui avevo ordinato di accerchiarlo. Era giovane, veloce e ben addestrato. Dovetti inseguirlo per due giorni, Lord Kahn, quando finalmente decise di fermarsi e combattere. Lo sconfissi, ma prima di poter interrogarlo sulla sua missione si tolse la vita ingerendo una fialetta che teneva nascosta nella manica... Perquisendolo, ho trovato solo questo.» porse a Shao Kahn una sacca in cuoio, che egli prese ed aprì, scrutando al suo interno.  
«Missive?»  
«Sì, Lord Kahn. Scambi di informazioni fra spie, ce ne deve essere un'altra poco lontana, e sembra che la loro missione fosse quella di trovare una ragazza tenuta nelle segrete della Città Imperiale. Menzionavano uno spettrale guardiano, una profezia e...»  
«Basta così, Kintaro. Hai fatto un buon lavoro, ma ora ho bisogno che ti dedichi ad altre faccende. La tua prossima missione è piuttosto... Delicata. Vai al Monastero degli Angeli, lì incontrerai una persona che ti spiegherà tutto.»  
«Sì, Lord Kahn.»  
Kintaro si alzò, osservando per un momento la figura dell'Imperatore sul trono, impegnato a leggere le missive contenute nella sacca della spia. Si voltò ed uscì dalla stanza, scuro in volto. Ripensò a come Kahn l'aveva interrotto, quando aveva menzionato della profezia. Non gli aveva riferito delle parole che la spia edeniana gli disse durante il combattimento. Una profezia, il tiranno sconfitto... Davvero ad Edenia si aggrappavano alle profezie, ormai, per dare speranza al loro popolo? Scuotè il capo, uscendo dal Palazzo e dirigendosi verso il Monastero degli Angeli, una setta di guerriere che si definivano "Angeli", al diretto servizio dell'Imperatore. "Cagne assassine." pensò Kintaro con disgusto.

_ Perchè lo servi, Shokan? La gente di Kuatan dovrebbe ribellarsi contro Kahn il Tiranno! Perchè continui ad essere il suo schiavo?  
_

Il pensiero lo tormentava da due giorni, erano le ultime frasi della spia di Edenia sconfitta. Aveva provato a rispondere a quella domanda, a dirsi che per uno Shokan la Fedeltà veniva prima di ogni cosa e che un giuramento andava onorato fino alla morte, eppure... Quella domanda continuava a tormentarlo, ad insinuargli il dubbio. "Sei il Campione di Kuatan. Rappresenti Re Gorbak e gli Shokan alla corte dell'Imperatore. Non scordarlo mai." riflettè, cercando di trarre forza da quel pensiero e scacciare i dubbi.  
Camminava per i mercati, avvolto dal grande mantello e con il cappuccio calato in testa, quando si sentì strattonare un angolo, nei pressi di una bancarella.  
«Tu sei uno Shokan!»  
Kintaro abbassò lo sguardo, osservando un ragazzino dalla pelle azzurra e gli occhi neri che lo stava osservando meravigliato. Era magro e smunto.  
«E tu hai del fegato, ragazzino, a strattonare il mantello di uno Shokan.» ribattè il colosso, facendosi minaccioso.  
«Gli Shokan sono i migliori guerrieri di Outworld! Nessuno riesce a battere gli Shokan. Tu come ti chiami?» Il ragazzino non sembrava affatto intimorito, ed era preda della parlantina tipica di quelli della sua età.  
«Kintaro, e non ho tempo da perdere con i mocciosi. Cos'è che vuoi?» ringhiò lo Shokan, indurendo il tono appositamente per far desistere il ragazzo, che tuttavia era ben lungi dallo smettere.  
«Io sono un guerriero! Un giorno ti sfiderò Kintaro e ti batterò! Chi riesce a battere uno Shokan diventerà il più forte di Outworld!»  
Kintaro ridacchiò: dopotutto aveva veramente del fegato, quel ragazzino. Decise di accontentarlo, non perchè si sentisse spronato a far del bene, ma per il semplice fatto che un domani avrebbe potuto rivelarsi una buona sfida... E lui aveva una costante sete di battaglia. Si chinò, afferrando dalla bancarella un grosso frutto rotondo, delle dimensioni di un melone, dalla scorza dura quanto una noce di cocco. Richiuse le tre grosse dita della mano, spappolando il frutto.  
«Prendi quello... Quello piccolo.» vide che faceva quanto ordinato, osservando la noce sulla mano del ragazzino almeno dieci volte più piccola della sua «Rompilo!» disse, vedendo il ragazzino grugnire per lo sforzo, tentare con una mano, poi con entrambe... Ma inutilmente.  
«Quando riuscirai a romperlo, torna da me. Ti darò il combattimento che cerchi.» disse, rialzandosi e voltandosi per riprendere la marcia verso il Monastero. «Tornerò presto, te lo giuro Shokan Kintaro!» promise il ragazzino, alle sue spalle.

Il Monastero degli Angeli occupava una grossa fetta del quartiere imperiale adibito ai culti di Outworld, comprendeva una costruzione suddivisa in tre ali che terminavano minacciosamente a punta verso i cieli. Ai cancelli c'erano di guardia due donne - armate di due spade che tenevano a tracolla sulla schiena. Kintaro sapeva che nessuno poteva accedere al Monastero senza permesso, pena la morte. Il colosso puntò dritto verso il cancello, espirando pesantemente, senza accennare a fermarsi quando le due donne misero le mani alle spade, minacciosamente.  
«Quale sciocco ha voglia di gettare la sua vita sfidando due Angeli a guardia del loro Monastero?» ammonì beffarda una delle due, dalla pelle più scura ed i capelli mossi, che ricadevano fluenti sulla schiena. Kintaro si fermò a pochi passi dal loro, che avevano già estratto le armi: due spade corte dalla lama stretta. Pregò che fossero tanto sciocche da attaccarlo, desiderava ardentemente spezzarle e ricacciare loro in gola la boria con la quale osavano trattarlo. Aprì il mantello e si rivelò, alzando la grossa testa al cielo e ruggendo come una fiera, aprendo le quattro braccia «KINTARO OSA, SCIOCCHE!» tuonò, curvandosi su di loro. Vide negli occhi della donna che aveva parlato il dubbio «Volete forse sfidare la possente Tigre di Kuatan? Volete che strappi le vostre angeliche ali? Perchè non esiterò se sarete così sciocche da farmi perdere ulteriormente tempo.»  
«...No, entra.» rispose la donna dalla pelle scura, rinfoderando le armi e facendosi da parte, imitata dalla sua consorella. Kintaro varcò i cancelli, rabbiosamente: non erano cadute nella provocazione, non avevano saziato la sua fame di combattere, e d'altronde non si aspettava altro da una setta di assassine senza onore.  
Dentro il grande Monastero non c'era nessuno ad attenderlo, nessun segno della "persona" con cui doveva incontrarsi. Proseguì nell'ala centrale della costruzione, entrando in una grande sala illuminata solamente dalle tremule luci dei bracieri posti agli angoli di essa. Kintaro si guardò attorno "...Tutto tace." pensò fra sè, quando captò un lieve fruscio alle spalle che mise tutti i suoi sensi all'erta. Non era facile cogliere di sorpresa uno Shokan, soprattutto se quello Shokan era lui. Scartò di lato ruotando su se stesso, per vedere due coltelli affondare nell'aria dov'era la sua schiena l'attimo prima. Due donne, Angeli, dal volto mascherato e divisa monastica che lasciava coperto ben poco del corpo. Kintaro ruggì, furioso.  
«TRADIMENTO!» urlò con voce possente, muovendo all'attacco. Era una inarrestabile. Tracciò nell'aria un arco con il suo enorme pugno, che si schiantò verso gli Angeli - i quali furono abbastanza pronti per balzare via. Nel pavimento della grande sala si era creato un piccolo cratere, tanta era la sua forza.  
Una delle due gli scagliò contro il pugnale mentre balzava via, ma la distanza era troppo poca e Kintaro riuscì ad intercettarlo con la grande mano del braccio inferiore. L'altra donna non fu altrettanto rapida, perchè venne agguantata per l'esile vita dalla grande mano del gigante il quale, ruggendo, cominciò ad esercitare una pressione tale da farla gemere di dolore. Ancora poco, e l'avrebbe spezzata come un bastoncino rinsecchito.  
«NON AIUTI LA TUA CONSORELLA, ORA?!» tuonò verso l'altra donna, ritiratasi nell'ombra. Vedeva il profilo nell'oscurità ad una decina di passi, mentre continuava a stringere la vita di quella che aveva preso, che scalciava e graffiava inutilmente, e sempre più debolmente.  
«Basta così!» risuonò una voce femminile, autoritaria. Alle spalle dell'Angelo battuto in ritirata comparve una sagoma dalle forme sinuose e perfette. La donna vestiva di viola ed era bellissima, dotata di un fascino sovrannaturale. Kintaro aguzzò la vista, e nel riconoscerla fece una smorfia di disgusto «Mileena. Dovevo immaginare che eri tu la persona di cui mi parlava Kahn.» Gettò a terra il corpo dell'Angelo oramai svenuto, improvvisamente insoddisfatto della lotta, tenendo d'occhio Mileena. Sapeva che la Sacerdotessa degli Angeli era pericolosa, una dei migliori assassini dell'Imperatore «Allora sei venuta di persona per uccidere il Campione di Kuatan? Povera sciocca. Ma innanzitutto, dimmi! Perchè Kahn mi vuole morto?»  
Mileena rise di gusto, sotto al velo che le copriva la parte inferiore del volto, del medesimo colore della veste in seta viola «Temo tu sia in errore, Tigre di Kuatan. L'Imperatore non ti vuole morto. Ho chiesto io alle mie sorelle di tenderti un agguato. Volevo, diciamo... Metterti alla prova.»  
Kintaro azzerò le distanze fra loro in meno di un secondo, infuriato «Come osi? Non esiste Shokan che non possa distruggere qualsiasi di voialtre vigliacche. Ed io sono il Campione degli Shokan!» ruggì, torreggiando su di lei. Non poteva sopportare che un miserabile e disonorevole essere come Mileena mettesse alla prova uno come lui. Era inaccettabile per la sua natura. Desiderava così ardentemente che la donna gli desse il minimo pretesto per poterla stritolare...  
«Non lo metto in dubbio, ed hai dimostrato di esserlo, Kintaro.» la voce di Mileena risuonava tranquilla e pacata, cosa che fece infuriare ulteriormente Kintaro «Vedi...» l'ascoltò mentre lo aggirava, e lui rimaneva con lo sguardo fisso dinnanzi, a sbollire la rabbia. Sentì l'unghia di Mileena sfiorargli i lombi, maliziosamente. Strinse i denti, ringhiando sommessamente «...Il Nobile Shao Kahn ci ha scelti per una missione delicatissima, Kintaro...» la voce di lei era come aceto versato su una ferita aperta, non poteva fare a meno di odiarla, e faticava a trattenere la furia. Mantenendo lo sguardo dinnanzi a sè, il viso contorto in un'espressione d'ira, la percepì al suo fianco «...E visto che non abbiamo mai lavorato assieme dovevo semplicemente valutare le tue abilità. Non ho dubbi che qualsiasi altro sarebbe morto sotto gli attacchi dei miei Angeli... Ma tu ti sei dimostrato estremamente bravo. Superiore.» L'aveva dinnanzi, quando smise di parlare, nuovamente, e si chiese quanto piacere avrebbe provato a spappolarle il cranio con la sua mano. Non per un suo sadico gusto, ma solo per farla stare zitta «...Sapevo che gli Shokan erano guerrieri formidabili. Nessuno può scordare le gesta del Principe Goro...»  
«Non pronunciare quel nome.» sibilò, trovando inaccettabile che una come Mileena infangasse il nome del più grande eroe Shokan di tutti i tempi, il Principe Goro.  
«Come desideri. Allora, non sei curioso di sentire cosa c'è in programma?» replicò serafica, incrociando le braccia al petto. Kintaro espirò pesantemente, incrociando le quattro braccia al petto a sua volta. Non poteva andare peggio di così, tanto valeva farla finire in fretta.  
«Ti ascolto.»  
«C'è qualcosa che dobbiamo trovare. Hai mai sentito parlare dei Kamidou?»

**Kung Lao**

**Edenia  
Luogo sconosciuto  
17 Dicembre 2011**

Passare attraverso i portali era un'esperienza piuttosto strana e difficile da descrivere, e sebbene per Kung Lao non fosse certo la prima volta, non riusciva mai a togliersi di dosso quella spiacevole sensazione di leggerezza, di vuoto che provava quando li attraversava. Se avesse avuto parole per descrivere quegli attimi in cui la realtà veniva meno per poi riformarsi dinnanzi ai suoi occhi, avrebbe detto che ad ogni salto un pezzo della sua anima se ne andava, si affievoliva. E sapeva che non esistevano cure per questo genere di male.  
Lo splendido panorama che aveva davanti, su quella prateria vergine dominata dal verde che si contrapponeva all'azzurro cristallino del cielo, i canti spensierati degli uccelli sugli alberi che germogliavano, la primavera infinita del luogo, era inconfondibile. Edenia. La prima volta che la visitò gli fece piangere il cuore dalla bellezza, dalla serenità e pace che quel reame infondeva, era il paradiso perduto che ogni uomo agognava, era magico e vibrante, così vivo e limpido.  
«Non siamo ad Outworld.» annunciò.  
«...Che cosa?» la voce del Generale Blade, alle sue spalle. Kung Lao si girò ad osservarla, pareva stanca e stranita, evidentemente non era l'unico che sentiva gli effetti del passaggio dimensionale.  
«Siamo ad Edenia, Sonya.»  
«Cosa? Non è possibile, quel maledetto portale conduceva ad Outworld un tempo!»  
«Siamo... yawn...» Jax cacciò un gran sbadiglio «...Siamo nella merda, credo.»  
«Non so dare una spiegazione a tutto ciò. Credo che il portale dell'Isola sia diventato instabile anche se ne ignoro i motivi. Il che mi porta a pensare che i ladri del Kamidou ne abbiano usato un altro... Ma dove? Sub-Zero, forse tu conosci qualche altro portale...» Kung Lao cercò il Lin Kuei con lo sguardo, ma non lo trovò da nessuna parte. Osservò i compagni rimasti, Sonya e Jax che ricambiarono lo sguardo, interrogativi «E' sparito. Suppongo noi siamo stati fortunati a finire ad Edenia, allora...»  
«Merda! Sta succedendo tutto troppo in fretta, e tutto contro di noi.» lamentò Sonya in risposta.  
«Mah, forse Subby è finito al posto giusto, ad Outworld, e lui è bravo a rimanere nascosto e seguire traccie. Vedi, Sonya, non va così male dopotutto...» rincarò Jax.  
Kung Lao sospirò, non si faceva le stesse illusioni del Maggiore Briggs. Scosse appena il capo, rispondendo: «...Se è finito ad Outworld, Jax. Per quel che mi riguarda, quel portale potrebbe averlo portato da qualsiasi parte. E ci sono posti peggiori di Outworld...» visualizzò l'immagine dell'Abisso, l'infernale reame patria dei demoni Oni e delle anime malvagie, un mondo caotico e terribile.  
«Che facciamo, ora? Io e Jax siamo stati solo una volta ad Edenia, ma tu, Kung Lao, dovresti conoscerla piuttosto bene... Dove lo troviamo un portale qui?» Sonya gli si era avvicinata, ai bordi di quel terrazzo naturale che cadeva a picco su una valle verde e rigogliosa, attraversata da un grande fiume dalle acque vivaci.  
«Non so in che zona di Edenia siamo. Gran parte di questo mondo è stato lasciato vergine ed intoccato dagli edeniani, che si sono radunati in poche e grandi città. Dobbiamo cercare di raggiungere la capitale, lì avranno sicuramente un portale.»  
«Potrebbe essere troppo tardi, Kung. Anche se raggiungiamo la capitale e troviamo un portale, quei bastardi avranno già portato il Kamidou a Kahn.»  
Kung Lao si voltò lentamente verso Jax, osservandolo severamente: non era da lui abbattersi così «Non abbiamo niente da perdere, ormai. Corriamo, amici miei.»  
E corsero.

La sciabola cinese che Kung Lao portava al fianco batteva ritmicamente sulla gamba ad ogni falcata. Non si voltò mai indietro perchè sapeva che Jax e Sonya erano in grado di sostenere il suo passo. La corsa era un ottimo metodo di meditazione, come gli avevano insegnato i vecchi maestri Shaolin del Tempio della Luce: le ansie della mente si scaricavano sul movimento del corpo e permettevano di isolarla e lasciare che i pensieri scorressero puri. Quando la mente era così lucida, la fatica fisica veniva semplicemente messa da parte, e Kung Lao vide oltrepassare le praterie di Edenia su cui correva come se fosse uno spettatore neutrale, il suono ovattato del suo respiro regolare era rilassante e pareva che non esistesse ostacolo che il monaco guerriero non potesse oltrepassare. Non aveva una direzione precisa, seguiva semplicemente il corso del grande fiume ricordando che la capitale edeniana si ergeva a ridosso di un fiume simile e sperava in cuor suo di trovare qualche edeniano per la sua strada, qualcuno di quei pochi che avevano deciso di abbandonare le città per vivere nelle parti più selvagge di Edenia. Almeno nella capitale avrebbe avuto qualche risposta, perchè la Regina di Edenia una maestra nelle arti della divinazione e forse avrebbe potuto svelargli qualcosa delle trame ordite dall'Imperatore di Outworld. Forse avrebbe potuto dirgli dov'era finito Sub-Zero.  
Stava passando vicino ad un bosco che estendeva i confini fino al bordo del fiume, quando i suoi sensi captarono un movimento fra le fronde. Il corpo reagì quasi subito al comando della mente, che lo fece saltare compiendo una capriola nell'aria mentre delle fauci mordevano l'aria.  
«A destra!» disse, atterrando sui talloni con la mano posata a terra, verso Sonya e Jax che rapidamente si staccarono dal limitare del bosco, arretrando verso il fiume.  
La creatura che Kung Lao vide aveva forme antropomorfe, si reggeva sulle zampe posteriori ed aveva la pelle color panna, comporta da scaglie dure. La testa richiamava vagamente quella di un coccodrillo. Alle spalle dell'essere, altre due creature sbucarono dalle fronde, gorgogliando fameliche verso Sonya e Jax. Kung Lao estrasse la sciabola, indirizzando un affondo verso la gola della creatura che non ebbe il tempo di reagire. Cadde carponi, sibilando, mentre sentì la Desert Eagle di Sonya - una grossissima calibro 50 - esplodere un colpo e far saltare la testa del secondo essere. Jax, notò, aveva optato per una via più diretta: grazie alla sua mole stava semplicemente stritolando la sua creatura uncinandole il tozzo collo con il braccio. Rinfoderò la sciabola.  
«Ma che... Ah, vuoi morire schifezza? ...Che diavolo sono questi affari? Ugh..» Jax diede un ultimo, prepotente strattone che fece capitolare le ultime resistenze della bestia che si afflosciò sul suo braccio, priva di vita.  
«Creature di Edenia, Jax. Noi eravamo rimasti ai semplici coccodrilli, questi sembrano anche andare a spasso per i boschi su due zampe...» rispose Sonya, riponendo la grossa pistola nella fondina.  
«Dobbiamo fare attenzione. Andia...» le parole morirono in gola a Kung Lao quando vide una quarta creatura saettare fuori dalla boscaglia e scagliarsi verso Jax. Non avrebbe mai potuto evitarlo, nè lui avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa per impedire che le grosse fauci si serrassero attorno al collo del Maggiore, uccidendolo all'istante...

_NdA: Kintaro ha proprio il dente avvelenato! Subby è sparito! Jax è morto ?!_


	6. VI Delight And Angers

**Kung Lao**

**Edenia  
Luogo Sconosciuto  
17 Dicembre 2011**

Poteva sentire il rumore del collo di Jax che si spezzava sotto alle grosse mandibole della creatura lucertoloide nell'attimo prima che questo accadesse, quando percepì una vibrazione sopra il suo capo, come di qualcosa che sfrecciava a grande velocità. Un bagliore metallico, poi il sangue zampillante e le urla di Sonya e Jax. E vide la creatura riversa a terra, con un pugnale ricurvo - simile al kukri nepalese - conficcato in profondità nel collo.  
«Dannazione, Jax! Stavi per lasciarci la pelle!» Sonya si era avvicinata al Maggiore, furente: non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, ma Kung Lao sapeva che era arrabbiata per lo spavento. I suoi uomini delle Forze Speciali, Jax in primis, le erano molto cari.  
«Ehi, Generale, mi dispiace! Ad ogni modo Kung mi ha salvato...» il grosso afroamericano si chinò a togliere il kukri dal collo della creatura «...Bel tiro, Kung. Ma da dove arriva questo pugnale? Non mi pare di avertelo visto addosso.»  
Kung Lao annuì «Non è mio, Jax. L'ha tirato qualcun altro. Non siamo soli, qui.» si voltò e scrutò fra le fronde della boscaglia, guardingo; aveva una spiacevole - ed inspiegabile - sensazione di deja-vu, perchè quel kukri gli sembrava stranamente familiare.  
Sonya gli si era portata al fianco, ed osservava fra le fronde a sua volta, a braccia conserte.  
«Non so con chi abbiamo a che fare, ma chiunque sia ha salvato Jax da morte certa.»  
«O forse ha semplicemente calibrato male il tiro.» le rispose «Io non abbasserei la guardia ora, Sonya. Cercherò di stanare il proprietario di quel pugnale, perchè sento che è ancora qui. Lo costringerò ad uscire dalla boscaglia, tu e Jax state pronti a prenderlo.»  
«Va bene, Kung. Sta' attento.» la mano le era andata nuovamente alla fondina della Desert Eagle.  
Chiuse gli occhi, entrando in quello stato di meditazione che gli permetteva di sgomberare la mente da tutto quello che era irrilevante per il suo obiettivo, una pratica imparata dopo numerosi anni di duro addestramento Shaolin.  
Respira. Focalizza. Percepisci l'ambiente e divieni parte di esso. Gli insegnamenti dei vecchi monaci erano indelebili nella sua mente.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, Kung Lao era cosciente di tutto ciò che gli stava attorno. Percepiva i battiti del cuore di Jax e Sonya, poteva enumerare quanti dei variopinti pesci stavano passando in quell'esatto momento nel fondale del grande fiume, conosceva esattamente le traiettorie che gli aggraziati uccelli edeniani avrebbero preso. E percepì una imperfezione nella boscaglia, qualcosa di estraneo rispetto ai secolari alberi. Lo vide appollaiato in cima ad un albero ad una decina di metri di distanza, ed era ben mimetizzato con quelle vesti verdi. Mosse con tranquillità i primi passi in sua direzione, sentendolo irrigidirsi. Paura? Ansia? No, si sentiva sufficientemente nascosto. Kung Lao lo sentì rimanere immobile anche quando arrivò sotto al suo albero. Si fermò, senza alzare lo sguardo. Poi compì un agile balzo verso lo sconosciuto, calcolando le distanze per arrivargli ad almeno mezzo metro, così da poterlo afferrare in volo. Un'azione impensabile per un comune essere umano, ma lui era stato addestrato dai monaci Shaolin che rendevano possibile l'impossibile.  
Sentì un'esclamazione di stupore quando gli venne sotto e gli afferrò la parte anteriore delle vesti con le mani, puntando un piede sullo stomaco e proiettandolo all'indietro per farlo volare giù dall'albero. Kung Lao gli era dietro nella discesa, tornando perpendicolare al terreno grazie ad una piroetta che gli permise di atterrare in piedi. In quell'istante si trovò stupidamente a pensare che il petto dello sconosciuto, quando l'afferrò per le vesti, era stranamente morbido e decisamente piacevole al tatto.  
Jax stava arrivando di corsa e stava per avventarsi sullo sconosciuto.  
Kung Lao si girò per vedere, finalmente, chi aveva preso: la caduta doveva avergli come minimo spezzato il fiato e con il poderoso Jax alle sue spalle non avrebbe avuto vie di fuga... Invece gli si presentò in piedi, perfettamente pronto. O, per meglio dire, pronta.  
«Non ti facevo così... Focoso, Kung Lao.» la voce di Jade era volutamente sensuale.

Le gote del monaco guerriero si tinsero improvvisamente di rosso nel riconoscere una delle più belle creature su cui avesse mai posato gli occhi. Jade era un'edeniana alta e dalla carnagione bronzea, dal fisico mozzafiato ed i capelli neri come la notte, lunghi oltre il fondoschiena e lievemente ondulati. Come tutte le edeniane, vestiva poco e lasciava scoperto molto. Non perchè le donne di Edenia fossero delle ninfomani insite, ma per il semplice fatto che ad Edenia la bellezza veniva esaltata in ogni sua forma, e le donne edeniane erano tutte bellissime. Jade era una delle consiglieri della Regina di Edenia, il suo araldo nonchè la migliore amica della figlia della Regina, la Principessa Kitana.  
Kung Lao la conobbe in circostanze avverse, quando - durante la guerra scatenatasi nel Grande Torneo - trovò Jade in fin di vita dopo un assalto da parte di Baraka, un feroce e sanguinario capotribù Tarkata. Le arti curative Shaolin le salvarono la vita, perchè Kung Lao era un guaritore oltre che un abile guerriero. Si separarono poco dopo, entrambi risucchiati dalla tempesta che si scatenò alla fine del Grande Torneo, in cui morì il Dio del Tuono e Shao Kahn fu respinto ad Outworld. Jade gli promise che si sarebbe sdebitata, ed il pensiero turbò non poco le notti di Kung Lao, negli anni successivi.

«Ehi, ma è una donna!» esclamò Jax, dietro a Jade.  
«Sì...» Kung Lao era ancora confuso dall'incontro e faticava a staccare gli occhi dalle grande iridi nocciola di Jade che lo fissavano.  
«Una nativa di Edenia, visto come è... Vestita.» Sonya gli si affiancò, con la grossa pistola in mano e lo sguardo piuttosto truce.  
Kung Lao si schiarì la voce, con un lieve moto di imbarazzo «Allora... Sonya, Jax, lei non ci è nemica... Si chiama Jade, ed è molto vicina alla Regina di Edenia.»  
Osservando nuovamente Jade, la vide sorridere. Porse la mano ad un Jax piuttosto estasiato, e lui le rese il kukri che gli salvò la vita.  
«Credo impazzirei anche se fosse una nemica, eh Kung?» Jax era un vero buontempone, anche se Sonya non era dello stesso avviso.  
«Che direbbe tua moglie se ti vedesse ora, Maggiore?!»  
«Fortuna che non mi vede!» Jax scoppiò in una gran risata, mentre Sonya continuava a fargli la predica. Kung Lao scosse il capo, lasciandoli ai loro discorsi: dopotutto ognuno spezzava la tensione a modo suo. Tornò su Jade, sospirando.  
«Mi dispiace averti assalita, ma siamo in una brutta situazione e...»  
Jade alzò una mano portando l'indice all'altezza delle labbra carnose, chiedendo il silenzio, cosa a cui lui obbedì repentinamente.  
«Non scusarti, Kung Lao, non ha importanza. Cosa vi porta ad Edenia? Sono tempi bui anche per noi, la Regina mi ha ordinato di pattugliare i confini. Ha percepito l'ingresso di estranei di animo malvagio ad Edenia, un giorno fa. Poco lontano da qui c'è una delle molte zone sensibili ai salti dimensionali...»  
«Che intendi?»  
«Una zona dove è probabile arrivare quando si passa per un portale. Solitamente - se si sa utilizzarlo - il portale conduce ad un altro portale, nel luogo di destinazione. Se non si è pratici, o il portale è danneggiato, è possibile arrivare in una di queste zone.»  
«E' esattamente quello che è successo a noi. Siamo partiti dal portale dell'Isola di Tsung, ma dev'essere danneggiato... Un tempo conduceva ad Outworld, Jade. Ma dimmi, hai detto che la Regina ha percepito l'ingresso di estranei ad Edenia: sei riuscita a vederli? E' importante che essi non raggiungano Outworld...»  
«No, non ho avuto fortuna. Ho trovato voi invece, e sembra che sia arrivata giusto in tempo... In questa stagione Bosco Addash è popolato dai Voivòd, le creature che vi hanno attaccato. Ad ogni modo dobbiamo affrettarci a tornare a Palazzo, perchè se quello che dici è vero questi estranei saranno diretti al Deserto di Edenia, dove si trova un portale per Outworld. La Regina dev'essere informata e dobbiamo comunicare l'allarme ai guardiani del portale.»  
«Va bene, mettiamoci in marcia. Oh... Come mai non ci hai attaccati prima?»  
La vide sorridere «Non ero sicura delle vostre intenzioni, e foste anche stati quelli che cercavo, non era comunque mia intenzione uccidervi. Inoltre da lassù non sono riuscita a riconoscerti, Kung Lao... Senza quel tuo cappello tagliente. Stai meglio senza, effettivamente.»  
Kung Lao tossicchiò «Beh, grazie... Anche tu non sembri cambiata, Jade.»  
«Sai che il popolo di Edenia non sente il peso degli anni come il popolo della Terra. Richiama i tuoi compagni, Kung Lao, la strada è lunga e abbiamo poco tempo... Mi racconterai il resto della storia per la strada.»

**Edenia  
Palazzo Reale  
Qualche ora più tardi**

La capitale di Edenia fortunatamente non distava più di qualche ora dal luogo dove Kung Lao ed i suoi compagni incontrarono Jade, eppure in lui persisteva quel senso di sconfitta che l'aveva accompagnato dall'inizio del viaggio: come recuperare il Kamidou con tutto quel ritardo? Forse sarebbero riusciti ad arrivare in tempo al Deserto di Edenia, forse i guardiani del portale avevano già fermato i ladri del Kamidou...  
"Tanti, troppi 'forse'." si disse, seguendo Jade per la magnifica città che rifletteva la luce del grande sole, accentuando quella tonalità perlata di cui sembravano essere composta. Fontane e splendidi giardini non si contavano, l'aria era fresca e genuina, gli Edeniani - un popolo vivace e curioso, molto aperto e di aspetto magnifico - li salutavano cordialmente come se lui ed i suoi compagni fossero dei vecchi amici tornati a far visita mentre attraversavano le ampie e ridenti piazze, guidati da Jade verso il Palazzo Reale.  
Kung Lao era già stato nella capitale e rispetto ad un tempo vi era un insolita presenza di soldati edeniani, con le loro uniformi eleganti e mascherati, che pattugliavano il perimetro della città. Evidentemente doveva essere giunta voce anche in Edenia che Shao Kahn aveva ricominciato a tramare per la conquista totale, dopotutto Edenia era sempre stato il primo obiettivo del terribile Imperatore e nonostante non ci fosse mai stata una guerra aperta con Outworld nessuno poteva scordare le vittime delle malefiche macchinazioni di Kahn, il quale si servì di raggiro, assassinio, cercò persino di controllare la mente della Regina per destabilizzare Edenia e farla diventare una colonia di Outworld.  
«Siamo arrivati.» disse Jade, mentre Kung Lao ammirava le forme del grande Palazzo Reale, costruito in marmo bianco. Era come lo ricordava, nè più nè meno: un enorme giardino su cui sorgeva il sentiero che l'attraversava, per arrivare sino all'entrata della grande costruzione bianca. Percepì una fitta di dolore, nel ricordare come l'ultima volta che vide il Palazzo fu per portare il corpo del suo migliore amico, caduto per mano dello stesso Shao Kahn durante il drammatico epilogo del Grande Torneo: Liu Kang si era sacrificato immolandosi in un attacco suicida contro l'Imperatore, per permettere al Dio del Tuono di raccogliere abbastanza potere onde distruggere definitivamente Shao Kahn. Tutti sapevano com'era finita.  
«Sembri triste, Kung Lao: lo leggo nel tuo volto. Pensi al tuo amico defunto, non è vero?» Jade, in un sussurro discreto, dopo essersi portata silenziosamente al suo fianco.  
Kung Lao ruotò il capo per osservarla «E' vero. Spesso mi chiedo perchè lui. Potevo essere io, poteva essere qualcun altro...»  
«Sii felice, Kung Lao, perchè dolersi della sua morte significherebbe denigrare il suo sacrificio. Dando la sua vita, Liu Kang è diventato un eroe e sarà ricordato per sempre.»  
Kung Lao sospirò, scuotendo appena il capo, mentre oramai i cancelli del Palazzo erano vicini «Ha sacrificato la sua vita... Ma per quale ragione? Shao Kahn vive ancora, e trama ancora...» era un pensiero a cui Kung Lao non aveva mai dato voce con nessuno, perchè covava un sentimento di rabbia nel riconoscere che Shao Kahn, dopotutto, aveva vinto e si era portato via il suo migliore amico.  
«Se non avesse compiuto quel gesto saremmo tutti morti ora, Kung Lao, e Shao Kahn dominerebbe su tutto ciò che ha vita.»  
«Forse ha solo ritardato il destino che ci attende, Jade. Rimaniamo solo noi... Solo noi, contro il mastodontico potere che viene da Outworld. Dalla morte di Liu Kang e Lord Raiden abbiamo goduto di qualche anno di pace... Eppure, come pensare che Shao Kahn si sarebbe accontentato di rimanere sul suo trono nero? La sua sete di potere è troppo grande, ed infatti...»  
«...E infatti rimane ancora confinato in Outworld. Perchè disperi così, Kung Lao?»  
«Perchè sento lo scatenarsi della tempesta in lontananza, Jade, e questa volta non so se saremo abbastanza forti da resistergli. Non sono disperato, sono semplicemente realista.»  
«Allora attendi pure l'arrivo di Kahn seduto comodamente a terra. Quanto a me, preferisco combattere.» La vide accelerare il passo, oltrepassando le guardie e sparendo oltre la grande soglia del palazzo. Sembrava essersi offesa, e Kung Lao immaginò che fosse per la sua palese passività dinnanzi al pericolo: ma dopotutto, perchè darle torto? Non conosceva ancora la funzione del Kamidou rubato, e sebbene era arduo catturare i ladri prima che entrassero ad Outworld sapeva anche che era inutile preoccuparsi prima del tempo. Si promise di riparlarle.  
Si voltò, vedendo Sonya e Jax silenziosi, impegnati ad osservare i dettagli del luogo.  
«Ci siamo. La Regina ci attende, Jade è... Andata ad annunciarci.» disse loro, attendendo che l'affiancassero.  
«Bene. Anche se rimango dell'idea che sarebbe stato meglio andare direttamente al Deserto... Più tempo perdiamo qui, e più i ladri si allontanano.» gli rispose Sonya.  
«Il portale ha i suoi guardiani, inoltre la Regina potrebbe darci molte delle risposte che cerchiamo per fare luce sulla situazione, Sonya... E' molto antica e saggia.»  
«Uhm... Dici che è una vecchiaccia? Peccato, mi stavo abituando alle bellezze locali...» gli borbottò Jax di rimando.  
«Non credo rimarrai deluso, Jax.» rispose, piuttosto divertito.  
Nessuno sbarrò loro la strada nonostante il Palazzo fosse pesantemente sorvegliato dalla guardia e Kung Lao guidò i compagni verso la sala del trono, dove li attendeva Sindel, la Regina di Edenia. Kung Lao la trovò proprio come la ricordava, dalle forme perfette e quel volto senza età che trasmetteva una bellezza spettrale, mistica; la carnagione era pallida, quasi marmorea e le sue pupille erano velate di bianco, mentre una cascata di fulvi capelli le ricadeva oltre le spalle, neri salvo una grossa ciocca al centro di un bianco perlaceo. Emanava carisma e saggezza, la sua vicinanza donava conforto e pochi riuscivano a sostenere il suo sguardo senza provare l'impulso di amarla - come si amerebbe una madre o un'amica di vecchia data. Com'era nei costumi edeniani, la Regina portava poche vesti a nascondere le sue nudità, eppure non scatenava il desiderio nell'osservarla, era più come contemplare una squisita statua - scolpita come se fosse vera, ma pur sempre fatta di marmo.  
Jade era in piedi a fianco della Regina, Kung Lao le diede un'occhiata di sfuggita prima di posare un ginocchio a terra, seguito a ruota da Sonya e Jax.  
«Amici miei, vi prego, alzatevi. Kung Lao, è un piacere ed un onore averti nuovamente alla corte di Edenia. Non conosco i tuoi compagni, ma sento che il loro cuore e i loro intenti sono nobili come i tuoi, amico mio.»  
Kung Lao si rialzò, dando un'altra occhiata a Jade che era rimasta silenziosa, poi rispose «L'onore è mio, nobile Sindel. Loro sono Sonya Blade e Jackson Briggs, sono amici e fidati compagni di battaglia.»  
«Maestà.» udì Sonya salutare in modo marziale, seguita da Jax mentre sul viso di Sindel si dipingeva un pallido sorriso dando così una muta approvazione della loro presenza nel suo regno, per poi volgersi verso Jade, che rimaneva silenziosa e fosca. L'aveva colpita così duramente la sua risposta di prima? Continuava a fissarlo così intensamente che quasi si sentiva trafiggere l'anima stessa: capiva poco le donne, ancora meno se di Edenia.  
«Bambina mia, vuoi accompagnare Sonya Blade e Jackson Briggs a visitare il Palazzo? Conduci loro alle cucine poi, sento che il nostro poderoso amico Briggs è molto affamato.»  
«Mia Regina, ma non c'è tempo per questo...»  
«Ti prego, Jade.»  
«Sì...»  
Kung Lao sentì nuovamente lo sguardo di Jade addosso mentre usciva con gli altri due, decisamente poco amichevole... Sospirando tornò su Sindel, chiedendosi come mai avesse voluto escludere i suoi amici e Jade dai loro discorsi. Forse non si fidava di Sonya e Jax? Escluse immediatamente l'ipotesi.  
«Ora possiamo parlare in pace, Kung Lao. Sentivo che avevi un peso nel cuore che turbava la tua mente. Ora dimmi: chi sono gli stranieri che inseguivi? Prima che tu lo chieda, ho già provveduto a mandare una grossa falange di soldati al Deserto di Edenia.»  
Era evidente che Jade le aveva fatto un rapido rapporto sulla sua missione quando li aveva preceduti, o forse Sindel glielo aveva semplicemente letto nell'anima, così come aveva fatto centro sul suo turbamento riguardo a Jade...  
«Sono ladri, Regina.»  
«Cos'hanno rubato?»  
«Il Kamidou, nobile Sindel. Il Kamidou che era custodito dal Gran Maestro dei Lin Kuei, sulla Terra...»  
Kung Lao si fece silenzioso nuovamente, attendendo una reazione da parte della Regina che pareva come immobilizzata in una sorta di trance dopo la sua ultima frase. Era sicuro che lei ne sapesse qualcosa, e qualsiasi cosa fosse aveva comunque un brutto presentimento.  
Sindel riaprì gli occhi, emanando un profondo sospiro «Questo è... Alquanto grave, amico mio. Dovete partire subito per il Deserto di Edenia, immediatamente. I ladri vanno fermati ad ogni costo, e temo che una sola falange di soldati non sia sufficiente per fermare chi ha violato il Tempio dei Demoni della Foresta.»  
Demoni della Foresta. Kung Lao ripensò al significato che il termine 'Lin Kuei' aveva nel linguaggio comune «...Un'ultima cosa, prima che io vada... Riesci a percepire Sub-Zero, mia Regina? Oltrepassammo il portale assieme, ma lui non era con noi al nostro arrivo.»  
«No. Non è nel mio regno, non lo percepisco... Innalzerò una preghiera al sommo Fujin per lui. Ora va', amico mio, perchè il tempo ci è nemico.»  
«Grazie, nobile Sindel.»  
Si inchinò e corse fuori, provando un vago senso di irrequietezza. L'inevitabilità del suo fallimento era quasi logica vista la situazione: i ladri avevano troppo vantaggio, e l'unica speranza alla quale poteva aggrapparsi era che i guardiani del portale fossero riusciti a fermarli.  
Jade, Sonya e Jax lo attendevano negli ampi giardini fuori dal Palazzo Reale, e Kung Lao non potè fare a meno di indugiare con lo sguardo su Jade, sperando intimamente che il livore le fosse passato.  
«Dobbiamo...»  
«Partire subito, sì. Sono già stata informata, Kung Lao, vi guiderò io al Deserto.» Jade l'aveva interrotto piuttosto bruscamente «E faremo più in fretta se cavalcheremo fino ad esso: il portale è situato in una zona piuttosto impervia. Seguitemi!»  
«Peccato per quella succulenta carne che non ho fatto in tempo a mangiare...» lamentò Jax massaggiandosi lo stomaco.  
Kung Lao seguì Jade per le vie cittadine, mentre correvano sfrecciando oltre le verdeggianti piazze percorse all'andata. Jade era estremamente veloce, e Kung Lao s'impegnava a tenerle il passo... Temeva tuttavia che avrebbero seminato presto Sonya e Jax.  
«Jade! Rallenta! Jax e Sonya... Rimarranno indietro!» le urlò, affiancandosi a lei in quella corsa dove i dettagli dell'ambiente circostante volavano via.  
«Non m'importa...! Decido io il ritmo di marcia, se rimarranno indietro sono affari loro! Se vuoi farmi rallentare... Prima devi prendermi!»  
A che gioco voleva giocare? Fu costretto ad accelerare ulteriormente il passo senza avere il tempo di darsi una risposta in quanto l'edeniana era già ad almeno dieci passi più avanti di lui, ed era richiesta tutta la sua concentrazione per sfrecciare fra gli alberi, saltare via agilmente cose e persone, portando addirittura la corsa in cima ad una fila di tetti di alcune abitazioni. Fu lì che Kung Lao decise di farla finita, azzerando le distanze con un aggraziato balzo in avanti e prendendo Jade per un braccio, facendola voltare bruscamente, senza accorgersi che era a fine corsa sui tetti e la spinta data dal salto fece cadere entrambi di sotto. D'istinto, Kung Lao portò Jade a sè, ruotando in aria per far impattare la sua schiena sul terreno - fortunatamente solo qualche metro più sotto - e facendole da scudo con il suo corpo.  
Il colpo gli portò via il fiato, eppure avere Jade sopra di lui, cinta per la vita, con il petto schiacciato sul suo, i capelli corvini che gli accarezzavano il volto...  
«Che cosa... Che cosa credevi di fare?» le lasciò la vita ma lei non accennò a muoversi, rimanendogli sopra.  
«Promettimi che non lo rifarai più, Kung Lao.»  
«Fare che cosa?»  
«Darti per vinto... Disperare. Sapevi della mia velocità, eppure non hai esitato ad inseguirmi.»  
«Se non ti avessi preso non sarei certamente morto. E' stata solo una corsa, non puoi paragonarla a...»  
«E' lo stesso! Hai combattuto, Kung Lao, hai combattuto e sei riuscito a vincere. Questo è l'uomo che mi ha salvato la vita. Ad Edenia esiste un detto, Kung Lao... 'Chi ti dona la vita ti strappa anche un pezzo di anima'.»  
Era piuttosto confuso, quando sentì il vociare di Jax dietro l'angolo dell'abitazione dalla quale erano caduti. Jade si era già rialzata.  
«Ma dove cazzo siete?! Ah, eccovi... Sono qui, Sonya.»  
Il Maggiore spuntò assieme al Generale, che era piuttosto furente. Kung Lao non poteva darle torto, effettivamente...  
«Vi pare il momento per rincorrervi come dei bambocci? La prossima volta vi sparo alle gambe, giuro.» Sonya era minacciosa e Kung Lao sapeva che non era il caso di prenderla alla leggera.  
«Colpa mia, Generale. Non accadrà più, lo prometto. Ora seguitemi... Le scuderie sono qui vicino.» Jade si era già avviata, seguita da Jax. Sonya rimase per qualche attimo su di lui. Era la seconda volta che riceveva uno sguardo killer da una donna, quel giorno, e Kung Lao ne aveva abbastanza.  
«Mi dispiace Sonya, non è il momento per mettersi a discutere.»  
«Hai ragione, abbiamo perso fin troppo tempo. Andiamo.»  
La seguì, accodandosi a Jax e Jade che erano prossimi alle scuderie della capitale.

Ci vollero un paio d'ore scarse per arrivare al Deserto di Edenia, a cavallo degli Scythe, grossi uccelli simili a struzzi dalle gambe lunghe e resistenti, il becco ricurvo come un'aquila e le penne dal colore variopinto. Erano delle cavalcature perfette per le sabbie del luogo, in quanto le grosse zampe palmate non sprofondavano sul manto dorato del deserto. Nonostante non sembrassero particolarmente minacciosi avevano un carattere molto orgoglioso e non tolleravano nessun tipo di sopruso da parte del padrone.  
Kung Lao seguiva Jade che apriva la fila, seguito da Sonya ed un Jax estremamente divertito di essere a cavallo di un grosso pollastro, come lo definiva lui. La guerriera edeniana li stava conducendo verso una formazione rocciosa che spuntava dalle sabbie, proprio al centro del deserto. La roccia era nera e nel complesso vederla spuntare all'orizzonte - in mezzo al nulla - la faceva sembrare decisamente innaturale agli occhi di Kung Lao.  
Poi comparvero i cadaveri.  
I soldati della falange edeniana giacevano a ritmo di due, tre - talvolta persino quattro - a terra mentre si avvicinavano sempre più alla formazione rocciosa. Avevano orride ferite e squarci sui quali stavano facendo libagioni mosche ed altri parassiti, alcuni presentavano addirittura delle bruciature, solchi neri attraverso la carne viva... Chiunque fossero i macellai, dovevano aver combattuto furiosamente fino al portale. Kung Lao pregò che fossero ancora in tempo.  
Seguirono semplicemente la scia di cadaveri, che si interrompeva bruscamente davanti ad un grande portale ad arco scavato nella pietra che dava accesso al picco roccioso. Scendendo dallo Scythe, Kung Lao notò delle scale nell'oscurità di quel portale, che probabilmente scendevano. Si chiese cosa stesse provando Jade nel vedere la sua gente massacrata in quel modo. Probabilmente conosceva ognuno di quei soldati...  
«Entriamo, e speriamo che i guardiani siano ancora in vita.» annunciò freddamente. Kung Lao annuì, apprestandosi ad entrare.  
Sonya li precedette tutti, gettandosi a capofitto verso l'ingresso.  
«E' Kano! Quelle bruciature... Sono inconfondibili!»  
«Aspetta, Sonya!»  
«Non c'è niente da fare quand'è così, Kung! Forza, seguiamola!» Jax si mise a correre.  
Non poteva fare altro che seguirli, anche se l'istinto gli suggeriva di tentare un approccio più meditato. L'aria dentro alla grande grotta era umida e fredda, in netto contrasto con il clima esterno. Seguì Jax giù per una grande scalinata che scendeva in profondità, sbucando in una grande sala che doveva fungere evidentemente da anticamera per i guardiani del portale, come testimoniavano le rastrelliere piene di armi e le grandi baliste puntate sul fondo della sala, dove si apriva una grande crepa sulla roccia dalla quale proveniva una luminescenza rossastra.  
Sonya era già a metà sala, correndo a perdifiato verso la fenditura.  
«Vedo del movimento!»  
Kung Lao vide effettivamente una sagoma arrancare oltre la fenditura: era ingobbita e sembrava sorreggersi con la mano ai bordi della grande crepa che dava al portale. Aumentò le falcate fino a diventare veloce come il vento, oltrepassando Sonya, diretto verso la figura... Non poteva sfuggirgli. Non doveva sfuggirgli. Sentì Jade al suo fianco, veloce ed aggraziata come un felino. Compirono assieme un balzo per ricoprire l'ultimo tratto che mancava per oltrepassare la fenditura ed immergersi in quella luce rossa...  
...Troppo tardi. La donna che li osservava era giovane ed avvenente, dai capelli rossi, e nonostante avesse una brutta ferita alla gamba coperta da un pantalone scarlatto aderente, sul volto aveva un'espressione beffarda. Era sul portale, che emanava una disturbante luce rossa.  
«...Ciao ciao!»  
E sparì, dissolvendosi in quella vorticosa nebbia scarlatta.

Fallimento.  
Non riusciva a pensare ad altro Kung Lao, mentre osservava con sguardo assente il portale. Seguirli? Pura follia, perchè sicuramente i ladri del Kamidou avevano qualcuno ad accoglierli al di là del portale, e seguirli sarebbe stato un inutile suicidio. E quella ragazza dai capelli rossi... Chi era? Non l'aveva mai vista prima, nemmeno nel covo del Drago Nero ad Hong Kong, da dove tutto cominciò.  
Era così stufo di avere così tante domande e nessuna risposta... E di certo le urla isteriche di Sonya non l'aiutavano a concentrarsi: voleva seguire Kano e i suoi oltre il portale, tanto che Jax doveva tenerla ferma. Anteponeva la sua vendetta personale alla loro missione, eppure come biasimarla? Kano le aveva distrutto la vita.  
«Ce n'è uno ancora vivo.»  
La voce di Jade lo riportò alla realtà. Uno dei guardiani era posato con la schiena sulla parete dell'anticamera. La testa era china ed il rantolio sempre più pesante indicava che era prossimo alla morte. Jade era chinata su di lui: Kung Lao rimase impressionato di come rimanesse fredda e dura dinnanzi all'orribile spettacolo della sua gente massacrata.  
«Dicci che cosa hai visto, amico mio...» l'edeniana le sussurrava con gentilezza mentre lui rimaneva ad un paio di passi di distanza, in ascolto. Era orribile: non poteva nemmeno morire in pace, doveva rievocare la scena finale dove lui veniva sconfitto ed ucciso. Forse desiderava solamente ricordare il volto della moglie, dei figli... Lo stomaco di Kung Lao si contrasse per la rabbia: Shao Kahn aveva molto di cui rispondere.  
«...Quattro... Una... Donna... Tre uomini... L'occhio rosso... L'occhio ross...» l'uomo scivolò di fianco, privo di vita. All'altezza della vita c'era un profondo buco che lo trapassava parte a parte, le carni erano nere, cauterizzate.  
Occhio rosso? Kano portava una placca metallica su un lato del volto, e l'occhio era sostituito da una lente rossa. Questo confermava la teoria di Sonya.  
«Jade, dobbiamo tornare dalla Regina subito.»  
Risposte, risposte, risposte. Doveva sapere tutto il possibile sul Kamidou. Sul perchè Kahn lo voleva. Era dall'inizio della vicenda che era preda degli eventi ed era stato costretto a gettarvisi a capofitto, perchè non c'era tempo per soffermarsi a riflettere o chiedere a chi sapeva. Ora avevano perso il Kamidou, almeno avrebbe avuto qualche risposta.  
Jade era ancora inginocchiata davanti al cadavere, lo osservava placidamente.  
«Raduna gli altri fuori, vi seguirò fra un attimo.»  
Kung Lao fece come richiesto.

**Edenia  
Palazzo Reale  
Qualche ora più tardi**

«Mia Signora, sono fermamente CONVINTA che avremmo dovuto inseguire i membri del Drago Nero attraverso quel portale!»  
«Avreste solo gettato via la vostra vita, Generale. Ne abbiamo bisogno ora più che mai, invece.»  
«Con tutto il rispetto, mia Signora, ma stai facendo un errore grande come una casa. Avremmo eliminato ogni minaccia al di là del portale, ammazzato KANO e riportato a casa il Kamidou! Uno di loro era ferito, erano stremati per aver dovuto combattere fino a quella caverna... Non condivido affatto questa strategia d'attesa, perchè la miglior difesa è l'ATTACCO, come si dice a casa mia, sulla Terra.»  
«Ci sono poteri ad Outworld che non si possono combattere con le vostre armi, Generale. Il tuo cuore è gonfio di rabbia perchè eri vicina a catturare la tua nemesi, e l'ira ti offusca i pensieri...»  
«Al diavolo, mi sembra di parlare con un fottuto maestro Jedi. Vieni Jax, accompagna il Generale a prendere una boccata d'aria!»  
Kung Lao si mise una mano sul volto. Sonya era un fiume in piena e non si era trattenuta dall'esprimere tutta la sua rabbia davanti a Sindel, al loro ritorno. La Regina non sembrava minimamente turbata dall'atteggiamento irato del Generale e dal suo linguaggio colorito, anzi, il suo sorriso benevolo rimase disegnato sul volto. Di certo il fatto che le avesse letto nell'animo, così come aveva fatto lui, l'aveva fatta doppiamente arrabbiare. Non aveva importanza, Sonya era sanguigna e di scaldava facilmente, come altrettanto era rapida a scusarsi.  
«Mi dispiace, nobile Sindel... Per lei la questione è personale.»  
«Non occorrono scuse, Kung Lao. Aveva solo bisogno di sfogarsi, sono felice che l'abbia fatto.»  
«Grazie, Regina. Ora che il Kamidou è perso... Ho bisogno di sapere. Abbiamo» osservò Jade al fianco del trono «bisogno di sapere. Che cos'è? Quale utilizzo ne farà l'Imperatore di Outworld?»  
«Allora mettiti comodo, amico mio, perchè è una storia molto lunga.»  
La Regina incrociò le mani e le mise in grembo, sospirando sommessamente. Era giunto il momento, finalmente, e Kung Lao non attendeva altro.  
«Sappi, innanzitutto, che il Kamidou non è uno solo. Ne esistono tre.»

_NdA: Ammetto che questo è stato difficiletto da scrivere. C'erano un sacco di dettagli che mi sfuggivano ed incollare tutto assieme una volta riordinate le idee non è stato facile! Non butta davvero bene per i Nostri: il Kamidou sembra oramai già nelle mani di Shao Kahn, un fallimento tira l'altro ed il povero Kung Lao ormai non sa più che pesci pigliare! Il poveretto ha talmente voglia di avere delle RISPOSTE su tutta la dannata faccenda che quasi quasi ha fatto venire voglia anche a me... Ma sarò bastardo, e gliele darò solo alla prossima puntata! Per cui, as usual, STAY TUNED!_

_Cit. "Because that's just ridiculous; no one beats Sub-Zero."_


End file.
